Aye Laddie!
by Blonde Pickle Mule
Summary: Genevieve Gail Macgregor here. I'm a small Scottish girl with Ginger hair and pale skin living on a Native American reservation. How normal. I'm also completely in love with Embry Call who has no idea that I exist. Welcome to my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wasn't even planning on writing this, but it fought it's way out of my brain and into a story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable from Twilight does not and never will belong to me**

**Claimer: I own the Macgregors :)**

* * *

I couldn't believe this. I honestly couldn't. Why my parents had decided to move across the world to a tiny wet reservation in the USA with absolutely _nothing _near it was completely beyond me. I come from _Scotland _for goodness sakes.

Why would my family want to move from one of the wettest places on earth to that again but with added coldness? It didn't make sense. Sitting in the front of the car watching rain beat down on the windows I wasn't convinced by my mother's excuse of "It's wonderful and green, and quiet!". Maybe I didn't _want _it to be quiet.

I mean, I'd seen the house we were moving to. It was tiny, and there was one bathroom. I would be able to deal sure because it wasn't bad or anything, I was just a little concerned about where all my crap was going to go. I had a lot of stuff.

"Come on Genevieve, I think you've sulked for long enough. It's a lot like Scotland you know, just it's Native American." I levelled a glare at my mother when she used my first name. Being a proud member of the Macgregor clan, I had to have one of the Macgregor names. The one I got landed with- Genevieve. I suppose it's better than _Jacobinia _(I pity my sister) and my brother was lucky to get off with Archibald as his middle name but I can't stand being called Genevieve.

"Gail...my name is _Gail _mum. Ga-il." Gail is technically my middle name, but it's heaps better than my former. Up front I heard a sigh.

"Fine, I'm sorry. _Gail._" My mother has a problem with my name changing. She says Genevieve is _romantic. _Ha, not when you have to live with it.

"Just try and co-operate please. I don't have time for 14-year-old tantrums."

Yeah mum, you're funny. I wasn't even _not _co-operating, just pointing out the fact that I'll be a total freak. I have a broad Scottish accent, I live on a Native American reservation and I'm pale skinned. That's so normal.

Even though I was indignant, I kept my mouth shut and fell back in my seat huffing. She just got worse if you let her get in her stride.

"Coby! Give the sweets back!" Came the whining voices of the twins, Robin and Francis. They were actually talking to Jacobinia, my younger sister. When I'd discovered the name of my new sibling, even at the age of one years old I was horrified. I mean, really- that's just unfair to the kid with a name like that. So when I was introduced to the squalling bundle of blankets that was my sister I'd taken one look at her and dubbed her "Coby" much to my parent's chagrin. They were the only people to not pay attention to our nickname rule.

"No! You've eaten half of them already, you'll be sick." Came her stubborn little voice and there was the distinct sound of the sweet tub snapping shut.

"But-" Came the two whining protests. I was about to intervene (little kids whining in a small enclosed space is awful) but Jessie, my older brother got there first.

"Jeez, will you lot just shut up? I swear, I'll kill you when this is all over." Car journeys make him cranky. Add in a long plane journey and it's garuanteed he's got his panties in a bunch.

The twins hadn't really clued up to this yet since they were only five and argued back. Coby and myself took this as our silent cue to disappear so I grabbed my green I-pod and turned the volume up while Coby dug up a book. Lucky girl didn't get motion sickness unlike myself.

Somehow amidst all the fighting behind me I managed to fall asleep and it was only several hours later when someone yanked my flaming hair that I woke up. You see, I stick out like a sore thumb in my family. Everyone else in it has dark colouring, taking after my parents.

I'm the oddity who decided that Grandma's would be a good genepool to swim in and got her bright red hair and green eyes. The others have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with olive skin. That came from Grandpa who was a Spaniard (or one in theory, he just spent a part of his childhood there. His mum was the pure Spaniard.) Mum had blue eyes instead of brown and her skin was slightly lighter but she still looked related to the rest of them.

"Gaillllllllll," Robin giggled in my ear. "We're here Gail!"

That got me moving. After 3 hours in the car I was grumpy and my butt was numb. "FREEDOM!" I crowed, doing the famous Happy-dance.

Jessie shoved past me with a box in his arms and an amused smirk on his face. "Sometimes it's hard to believe I'm related to you." I rolled my eyes and poked my tounge out at him. Then with a cackle I danced past him to get a good look at the house.

It wasn't all _that _bad. Small- oh goodness it was small -but we'd fit. Being the oldest girl I got my own room for 'reasons' (cough cough) and poor Coby had to share with the twins. I pitied her, but I wasn't about to offer dibs. The outside of the house was covered in red boards and it had a black slate roof with a porch that had a swing on it. Someone was trying hard to please me, or this was an itsy-bitsy fairytale town. I wasn't opposed to this exactly, but you don't just find houses with this much story material. Apparently however, you did here.

Jessie was cursing fluently behind me (I gathered he'd dropped a box on his foot) so before I could get the urge to laugh at him I let myself inside. I was pleasantly surprised. The house was bigger on the inside, but I didn't have much time to take it in before Dad came bumbling out of what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Gene sweetie!" Dad wasn't _as_bad as mum with the nicknames, but it always had to something out of Genevieve. This particular nickname was basically Jenny. I didn't get what his problem was.

"Daddy-kins!" He caught me up in his huge arms and crushed me to his chest. I could feel it vibrating as he asked me how the journey had been. To help sort things out for the rest of us, Dad had come here a couple of weeks ahead and so was well blended in with the "Nativeness".

When the twins came flying through the door I latched off of my dad and decided now would be a good time to help my brother. "Need help there Jess?"

"Please Gail. I'm about to drop your guitar!" Motivation much?

"_Not my baby!" _I shrieked and grabbed the black case from where it toppled on top of Jessie's box. "It's alright, I've got you!"  
Jessie shook his head at me with a grin and smiling innocently back I helped him carry the box into the house.

It was official- I loved my bedroom. Whoever had decorated this was my favourite person ever! Albeit this was the smallest room upstairs, but it made up for it in awesomeness. It's four walls were painted a soft orange, and one was a vivid red that had a small alcove tucked away in it. This now contained my beautiful electric guitar. The carpet was a dark green that wouldn't stain (I couldn't help being clumsy) and there was a small bed pressed underneath a fairly big window. The view had me grinning like an idiot.

I've always been a stickler for woods and forests, and these ones were no different. The trees were very much like the ones in Scotland, not that I was expecting them to not look tree-ish, but they were the same tall pine trees, a few oaks and silver birches. I felt home.  
Humming Lord of the Rings music to myself I busied myself unpacking. About 5 boxes were piled in a corner, dauntingly big and heavy looking. Oh this wasn't going to be fun.

I was right. The first box contained my big stuff, like my stereo and laptop (my second baby) but also had a truckload of books piled at the bottom. My back hurt just looking at it. Still, I didn't want to have to do it later so made myself start heaving up armfuls of tree and place them artistically on my bookshelf. Ok, so it looked like a bomb had hit it, but there was no way I'd get them all it fit if I did it like a normal person would.

The stereo joined my guitar in the alcove and my laptop went under my bed so nobody could steal it. Yeah, I'm just paranoid like that. I'd forgotten just how many books I had. Most had been read over five times and were pretty beat up, but they were impossible to let go of. Giving up a loved book is like being taken away from a good friend. Ahem, sap alert.

Anyway, even with one box done I was about ready to die. The next box was filled with tins, each of which was filled with little peices of junk that I'd found cleaning my last bedroom and I had no idea where to put them so I kind of just left that one for later. The next had paper in it. Lots and lots of paper. Most of it was photos, and the wall surrounding my bed became covered. I enjoyed this session a little bit more, and this was only helped when I discovered my Cd's lurking in the box's depths.

Finally...the cardboard was empty. After getting permission from a highly amused father I dragged the boxes to the middle of the floor and jumped on them. Longest few hours of my life.

It was getting dark out now and I scrambled up towards my window to watch the sun setting. I don't think it had really sunk in yet that we weren't going to go back. I wasn't going to see my Scotland in a few weeks- ha, more like for a fair few years. Even if it seemed nice, La Push had some living up to.

I hadn't met anyone from here yet, but if I got one crack about my accent I was _not _going to be happy. I would also not be happy if anyone commented on my skin or hair colour. I wasn't blind. Another bad thing about La Push it seemed, was it's way of making my mother rush. Mum was so ridiculously enthusiastic about it here, she'd enrolled us for the school...starting tomorrow.  
Was jet lag a concern for her? Of course not.

School...shoot me now.

* * *

**I'd love you forever if you reviewed, I love getting feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha! I'm back! And with a surprisingly long chapter it seems. I hope you all enjoy it, and I've found a way to juggle this with my other story.  
****  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

I don't know if I've told you this yet or not, but I _hate _mornings.

Especially school ones that start at 8:15. I have to get up at half six and that's a challenge in itself. I was bad enough back in Scotland but now, starting a completely new school in a new country where I knew nobody was ten times worse. I barely understood the school system either...I _think _I was meant to be starting my Freshman year of High School. The Reservation kids had only been back at school for about two weeks since the summer, but that didn't make my situation any easier. There were never any new kids here, so everyone had known each other since they were in nappies! I was doomed.

So with all these wonderfully optimistic (insert sarcasm here) thoughts in my head, it took my mum a good fifteen minutes to get me to even acknowledge her presence. Actually, she did pretty well after that once she told me I'd look more stupid if I was late for my first day. I was out of bed and into the shower before you could say 'Jellyfish'.

Sadly, this did nothing to knock me out of the tired stupor I was drowning in. After my shower, came the most challenging part of my morning. I had to choose what to wear. If I was back home this wouldn't have been an issue- I had a _uniform _there. Apparently they'd never heard of them here, because I actually had to choose an outfit and try not to look stupid wearing it. Standing in front of my drawers with a nonplussed look on my face I gawked at the mountains of clothes.

Most of it was black, but there were a few slightly more colourful things in there. I wasn't all too fussed about clothes and black was a very safe colour. It didn't make me Emo, or Goth. Black was just cool. End of.

In the end I just threw on some black skinnies and a green tank top. Then I snatched up my Lord of the Rings hoodie and mooched downstairs to food. Yes, I am a Tolkien Nerd. Jessie was slumped in a chair on the far side of the room with his face almost inside his bowl of cereal. I was obviously very tempted to push it completely into the milk but mum was giving me her look from where she was giving the twins their food. She was onto me. Coby was all cheerful by the microwave. Dad had given her pop-tarts for the first time last night and she was already an addict. I had to admit- they were pretty dang good. I knew there was a reason I'd moved to America.

"Hey Genevieve sweetie. You ready for today?" I grunted all non-commital and grabbed the coffee jug. The stuff didn't taste nice but it was stronger than tea which I desperately needed. My mum rolled her eyes and passed me a bowl. Dad had already headed out to work- he was part of the Police force up in Forks which he was ridiculously proud of even though he hadn't been here very long. My mother found his enthusiasm adorable...I thought he was strange.

"Why aren't Robin and Francis dressed?" Said twosome looked up at me with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Their school doesn't start until nine." Mum informed me lightly, turning back to her notebook.  
Well that was upsetting. Weren't teenagers meant to be the ones who got to sleep in late? Luck hates me.

Ten minutes later and we were walking up the street in the rain. How predictable. Since the Middle School building was just across Campus from the High School Coby was walking with us and she not-so-descreetly elbowed me in the ribs.

"Och! What was that for?" She just rested her head on my shoulder.

"Give me a piggy-back Gail. You know you love me." I rolled my eyes at her bluntness but complied. Coby was a little too enthusiastic. By this I mean she found it necessary to have a massive run up and then jump onto my back with full force. I made a strangled noise and struggled to stay upright.

"Steady on Coby!" Her high-pitched giggle pierced my ear drum. Ouch. "Oi! Tone down the laughin' you-" There was an amused clearing of throats.

"So..." Jessie said from beside me, grinning.

"So what?"

"Hows life? You looking forward to this?" Coby stared at him incredulously, leaning precariously over my shoulder.

"Right now life is worrying. Today shall suck my friend, and you know it." Jessie laughed while my sister nodded enthusiastically. Well at least she seemed to be slightly related to me.

"New country, new school. Lighten up Gail it might not be all that bad." Jessie is a born optimist. I love him, but sometimes he just doesn't talk sense. "And if it's not, I'll look out for you two..."

He kind of trailed off at the end, his voice becoming quieter. Jess didn't really show outward signs of affection, so I knew to savor it when I could.

I pretended to gag and Coby broke down laughing.

"Don't go all mushy on me- the horror! And says you the optimist." Jessie glared at me as we rounded the corner while I smiled innocently back. The smile was short-lived when I realised we were here. Coby slid wordlessly off of my back and latched tightly onto my wrist.

There were a few students already there, hanging round in groups. Luckily I'd dressed alright and didn't stand out too much in that department. I wished desperately that I could say the same for the rest of me. Every single person had dark skin, ranging from russet-brown to a sort of mocha colour. There wasn't one light head let alone bright ginger. It was a thousand times worse than I'd ever imagined.

_Outcast! Freak! _Were the only words going round in their endless cycle through my head. This was not good. For now though I was very grateful to my hood because it hid my face from the onlookers, my hair safely tucked down the back of my neck.

"I've gotta go to my building guys...I'll see you later." Coby sounded kind of like she was going to be sick. She'd never mixed well with crowds, so I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring tug before letting her walk off.

Jessie seemed to understand that I was completely immobile by myself and nudged me in the direction of the front office. I moved blindly forward, stumbling every couple of steps as I attempted to keep my head down. _Don't worry...it'll be fine... _I tried to convince myself when we reached the door. Note the word tried.

A blast of warm air signalled our entrance and we were in. There was no turning back and running for my comforting bed. Just a small room filled with me, Jess and a bird-like woman with beady eyes and massive spectacles that perched on the end of a beakish nose. She was almost hawklike.

"Yes?" Yeesh, even her voice was birdish.

Jessie cleared his voice nervously and moved towards the desk. "We're new here- the MacGregors." It was probably safer to just let him do the talking. Bird-lady was freaking me out and she didn't exactly have this "Welcome to La Push" vibe on her.

Miraculously, we got out alive and with timetables. Jessie being all cool and starting his Junior year whatever that meant, was on the complete other side of the building from me, but before I could worry about that I had to turn my attention to the pressing matter of the staring people outside. We were pretty recognisable now- Bird-lady had insisted I take my hood down so she could "identify" me. What was I? A criminal? I doubt anybody would want to break into a school for goodness sake.

Being the complete fool I am however, I had of course forgotten to pull my hood up again. And there were _tons _more people. All staring at me.  
Not Jessie. Me. My heart began to race and my hands shook slightly. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hang onto Jessie but got the feeling I'd never live it down. And I couldn't ruin his life like that. Said brother took this moment to look at me and snickered when he saw me cowering behind him.

"C'mon Gail. Sooner you get it over with the sooner the drama goes away." He was sounding too much like mum than was strictly healthy for a teenage boy. I discreetly stepped on his heel. Hard. There were a long string of swear words from upfront as Jessie attempted not to hobble. That was better.

The walk through the car park (ha. I may live in the USA, but I will retain the Scot's tongue!) was eerily silent and I tried not to make eye-contact with anybody. Well this was awkward. Jessie opened the door for me and then gave me a one-armed hug.

"This is where we go different ways Gail. My form's that way." My heart shrivelled a little to hear this. I was gonna be wondering the halls completely on my onesies with only a map to help me get somewhere? Maps hate me, I hate maps. We're even. Somehow I could tell the foreboding piece of paper was going to have victory.

"Gee thanks a bunch Jess." I groaned, flicking him in the chest. "Go have fun socializing or whatever it is you optimistic people do with your time."  
With a last grin Jessie was gone into the crowds that had begun to creep in shortly after we'd entered. The map in my hand was a confusing mess of squiggles so I gave up trying to read it and looked at my timetable for my locker number. I didn't need a map to find that.

I was insanely proud when I found my locker quickly. I liked having a locker, it was a nice change form having to drag your entire bag with you. It was pretty boring at the minute- a plain grey on both the outside and in with only a couple of text-books to keep it company. I silently made it a promise I'd bring in some of my less-valuable junk to fill it with. Every locker needs to feel loved.

Next to find my registration class. I groaned when I saw the number. All the way across the school and impossible to find on a map. As if I wasn't doomed already.

You can't say that I didn't _try. _But after trekking round school for about 15 minutes and not getting anywhere I was understandably pissed. I was about to rip my timetable in half when-

"Do you need any help." WOAH! I cut off my stream of insults and choked on my spit.

"Don't _do _that!" It was a boy about my age with a mild case of acne and large square glasses. Poor kid was obviously a nerd, especially with shorn hair. He looked sheepish at having scared me but I smiled. "Yeah I do...can't find my...what do you call it?"

"Homeroom?" The boy supplied helpfully.

"Yeah...that. You wouldn't happen to know where room 147 is would you?" The boy's face brightened.

"That's my homeroom too! You can walk with me!" He seemed ridiculously happy about this and I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. My guess was that he had no friends. Stereotypes do my head in.

"Sweet! What's your name?" The boy flushed bright red and ducked his head. "Awwww c'mon. I'll give you mine!" It couldn't be that bad.

"Herman Chase." Yes. Yes it could. Herman's voice was a whisper and he was acting like I'd up and walk away. Maybe he was used to people doing just that. I felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Ouch. I've got my own offer- Genevieve MacGregor." Herman looked up shyly and smiled. "Call me Gail cuz Genevieve sucks, and I'll think up an awesome nickname for you!" I was cheery at the thought of this. Unusual names were so much fun to play around with to make them less awful.  
Herman actually began to come out of his shell after this.

I found out he liked Science and English and was a music _god. _Literally. He could play: Guitar, Bass, Piano and Drums and was also capable of singing although he had no confidence. He was one cool dude and the one-man-band thing earned him a stack of brownie points. We were just outside the door of 'Homeroom' (I was still skeptical about the name) when it hit me.

"Aha! Your nickname shall be Noodles!" Herman turned and stared at me.

"Seriously?" I was offended. What was wrong with Noodles? Surely he wouldn't prefer _Hermes_...

"What? You look like a Noodles!" He continued to look pointedly at me. "Well! The alternatives are Hermy, Hermes or Herm. You choose."

Herman winced. "No Hermes. Please." He sighed. "Noodles it is...wait. Are you sure this isn't to make fun of me? We're friends right?"

I snorted. "Of course I'm not making fun of you! You get enough stick with the Hermes. And if you want me as a friend, you've got me." He looked ridiculously happy at this and I couldn't help but wonder just what exactly people had said to him before.  
But before anything else could be said Herman pushed the door opened, and 20 pairs of eyes flashed to my face.

"Ah, you must be Genevieve-"

"_Gail."_

"Um, of course...Gail MacGregor. So, can you introduce yourself?" My bubbly Form-Tutor (what do they callthem here?) asked happily.  
I walked to the front of the class and gulped. This was going to be a long day...

-

Oh sweet freedom! I'm never going to survive in this place. I mean, this is _torture_! Back in Scotland we had five lessons everyday. Here...we have _seven_! _Two more hours!  
_

Right now though, it was lunch time which we thankfully had a nice long hour of before having to head back off to class. I was currently slumped over a table in despair while Herman watched in amusement from the side.  
My timetable was this:

1. English  
2. Spanish  
3. History  
4. Biology  
5. Art  
6. Lunch  
7. Maths (Algebra)  
8. Gym

Of all the cruel insanities to be inflicted upon me! It hadn't been too bad so far apart from the fact that in normal circumstances I would be walking home by now, but I was not looking forward to the two lessons after lunch. Maths...sucked for lack of a better word that wouldn't have to be censored. Especially Algebra and that was what I was landed for for an entire year. Then there was gym...

While I'm not dreadfully clumsy, I do have a tendency to fall over my feet quite a lot and I am _very _dangerous with a racquet in hand. I was alright at football and at track and field events but the only way you could hurt anyone more than giving me a racquet was giving me a bat. I'd almost knocked someone's teeth out non-purposefully before.  
I groaned again, and Herman snickered.

"Where are we going to sit...this is the first time we haven't eaten round by the art block..." A frantic voice floated over from a few feet away. It belonged to a petite girl with the traditional Quileute thick black hair and brown eyes combined with russet skin. The girl she was talking to had the same features but her face was a different shape (obviously) and she was a bit taller. Why not make some more friends?

"Hey!" Herman stared at me again. He wasn't really all that adventurous, something I planned to change. "You can come and sit with us if you want!"

Their heads whipped round and their eyes widened when they saw me waving wildly.I wasn't sure they had the guts for a minute, but gradually they began to inch over towards us.

When they were close enough the small girl spoke. "Hi...I'm Tia Freeman. You must be the new girl."

I rolled my eyes but grinned. "Yorp. Gail Macgregor."

The other girl came forward and smiled weakly. "Annie. Annie Prescott."

I gestured to my companion. "This is Herman, otherwise known as Noodles. Do you want to sit with us?" The two nodded uncertainly and Herman tried to smile at them.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, me noting with some surprise that the food wasn't inedible. Then Tia cleared her throat.

"So...what brings you to La Push?"

I grimaced. "Really? I'm not even sure. My parents got bored of Scotland and decided that here was a nice place to move to. That's my best guess. I guess you've lived here all your lives?"

Annie nodded. "Yeah. We've never been popular though, just the resident geeks."

I smiled. "Better that than a Chav though I guess."

Everyone else at my table looked at me in confusion. "A what?"

My jaw dropped open as I openly stared at Herman. "You don't know what chavs are?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Well you aren't missing out on much. Some are all right when you get talking to them, but most are just complete Bell-ends honestly. They think they're 'hard', dress in tracksuits, go round in gangs and think they own the world. Or at least the chavs I used to know did."

Tia grinned at me. "Basically our equivalent of the Sports stars and trouble makers although they skip the tracksuits."  
Annie smiled her first proper smile at me and Herman. "Maybe we should call them chavs so nobody knows what we're talking about. Then next time we have to rant we won't get insulted for it."

Aha, they were coming out of their shells. My powers are strengthening...We talked for about 20 minutes and the bell rang signalling the end of Lunch. With a sigh I gathered my stuff and turned to my new hopefully-friends.

"What lesson do you guys have next?" Tia grimaced.

"Algebra, 432" I grinned.  
"That's mine and Noodles' class!" Then I paused. "We're all friends right?" Tia, Annie and Herman all smiled at me.

"Yeah, friends..."

* * *

**And there you have it! There haven't been any of the famous La Push boys in it, but you'll meet the important ones next chapter, I promise.**  
**I'd just like to take the time here to thank my two AWESOME reviewers for the last chapter! You guys rock, seriously.**  
**Please take the time to review, it really makes my day, but I won't demand any because that's silly :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha my lovelies, I'm backkkkk! :D I'd just like to say THANKYOU SO MUCH to my reviewer for the last chapter- I love you to death, and here's the chapter you've been wanting.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, I'm only borrowing one of the most awesome things ever. **

* * *

It was six months since I had come to La Push. Call me crazy, but I was actually beginning to call this place home. I had my family, my music, and three awesome friends. And there was one more thing that I'd never had before La Push...a _crush._ I had never been a girly girl, I'd never even noticed guys before like that. Not really.

But then about a month into my life here, I got a good look at him. Embry Call.

I know what you lot are thinking, and _no _I'm not shallow enough to like someone based purely from looks. Not that he was gross to look at or anything, but after my first month we'd been paired together in a History project. At first I had not been thrilled- I wanted to work with Noodles or one of the girls, but no. I got paired with one of the three resident pranksters who certainly wasn't pleased to be paired with me either. It had only gone on for two weeks, but eventually we began to warm up to each other and actually spoke in the two-hour work sessions in the library. I don't know who was more surprised when we actually got along- me or him.

Either way we did, and slowly I began to notice the way his brown eyes sparkled when he laughed and how his golden skin always seemed to glow. At the end of the project I couldn't really argue with my heart any more that I was infatuated. It didn't help that Tia had the eyes of a hawk and had seen it before I did. You find a certain difficulty trying to deny something if you've got someone sending you smug grins and knowing looks every time you open your mouth. Herman had been horrified when he discovered this crush, he liked to joke it was me "turning to the dark side". I don't think he'd ever really forgiven Embry and his mates for stealing some of his candy in 1st Grade. Pathetic, I know.

Now I was 15, halfway through Freshman year and one of the more invisible people in La Push High. People had quickly lost interest in me when they discovered I didn't drop the Geek Squad for them. Not that I was bothered, because my friends were the best anyone could ask for.

"Why hello Noodles. You look like you've swallowed a lemon." And he did. It wasn't often you saw Noodles grumpy, so naturally I was intrigued.

"I've been given 3 pieces of Homework today, and my Mom sent me a text telling me I have to pick up Holly from Kindergarten." Holly was Herman's younger sister, and quite literally a devil. I grimaced at him as the girls made their entrance.

"Darlings!" Annie called in a dramatic voice. After I'd been around her about a week she'd slowly begun to break out of her shy little shell and it had definitely made an improvement. Tia joined her seconds later, a tray filled with one of the more disgusting meals on offer in her arms.

"Woah, who shoved a stick up your behind Noodles?" He rolled his eyes at her from behind his thick glasses and disappeared into his drink.

"Shh! Don't aggravate the Pixie!" I stage-whispered. Annie grinned.

"Pixie? Why not Leprechaun? Or Elf!" I scoffed and plonked my head in her lap.

"Because my dear Toffee, Leprechaun's are Irish and I'm Scottish and Elves are freaky." Annie received this nickname following a craving about a month previous. Tia was about to add her sure-to-be-witty comment to the conversation when a loud noise form the other side of the Cafeteria cute her off. I ignored this as loud noises never had anything to do with me. My "social status" was far too low for that. Believe it or not this was actual terminology used in my school as funny as I found it. So the next words Herman spoke were a shock to me.

"Why is Jessie running at us and grinning like the Cheshire cat?" I spun round on my bench and sure enough there was Jessie- running towards me in all his eighteen year old glory although in my opinion he looked five at this point in time.

"Wahey Jess, hold up. Why the mental age explosion?" He didn't even slightly glare at me, which was saying something since a new round of Hormones had kicked in recently. This must be something big.

"Gail- some guys I met up in Forks have invited me to start a band, but they need a Guitarist and a Bass player!" Now he had my attention. Band? _Hell yeah! _"So? You in?"

I really couldn't help the high-pitched squeal that followed. "Do you even have to ask?" Then I turned to Noodles who had a wistful expression. "So...you up for playing Bass my friend?"

Jessie looked at me dubiously, and I mentally kicked myself when I realised I'd never told my brother of Herman's musical genius. Said genius gawked at me.

"Gail are you serious?" He sounded kind of strangled. I shrugged and slung an arm round his bony shoulders.

"If he is I am." Pointing at Jessie. I gave him a glare when Herman wasn't looking and he finally dipped his head in consent.  
Noodles was in!

"Right, so first practise is after school in our garage Gail. See you two there!" And with a one-armed hug for me he was up like a shot and out of the Cafeteria again. With a squeal I threw my arms round Noodles and he was laughing loudly in my ear. Anna and Tia sat there laughing at the two music geeks who just happened to be their best friends. I couldn't wait till after school.

"Right." Came the deep voice of my band's instigator. His name was Aidan and he was nineteen and awesome! Apart from myself, Jessie and Noodles there was a total rocker girl called Lyra who was Jessie's age- eighteen. They both lived in Forks and went to the High School there. "So, who plays what?"  
I giggled a little at this. Apparently this wasn't very organised.

"I'm drums." Came Lyra's calm voice. It was slightly arrogant and uncaring, and flowed like silk.

"Lead vocals!" Jessie was still being Mr Optimistic and was acting more immature than I could ever remember him being. It wa really cute seeing him so excited, and he had a wicked voice.

"Electric Guitar lead." I called out grinning. I'd saved up for my baby for two years and then used up a load of my Christmas allowance to make sure I got an awesome one. And man was she sweet. She had a red body with black shadow around the edge and the fretboard was black. I'd deliberately gotten one without a pickguard because in my opinion it looked cooler.

"Backup vocals and electric guitar backup." And although it pained me to say it...Aidan's was better. It was a custom guitar which was bad enough, but it was a _Pac-Man _one! Honestly, it was the coolest thing ever and I was determined to have a go on it at some point.

"Bass." Noodles whispered. He was still overly shy around new people, and the other guys seemed a little skeptical over whether he was good enough. I knew for a fact he was more than.

"Ok then. I think we should have practises about three times a week? Or is that too much?" Aidan asked us. The music fangirl inside me flared again. Music three times a week. What could be better?

Everyone was in agreement over the practise sessions, and we agreed it would be here every time. Our garage was quite small- too small for our family truck, so it was perfect for Band Practise. For the next two hours we fooled around on the instruments we'd got with us, and banged a few pots. Noodles completely proved his worth on the Bass, I was so proud. As soon as he opened up on his instrument he was completely open to everyone else, so we knew a surprising amount about everyone.

Lyra had younger twin siblings called Jayda and Adam Romero and Aidan was an only child and half Quileute. They were both obsessed with music and had been friends since they were small. Both were single, but were completely platonic in their relationship. Lyra even dropped the hard exterior and warmed up to us. As it turned out she was really maternal, and when Robin and Francis came running in to see what all the noise was about she was professional with them. They adored her, and the adoring look on her face was sweet too.

That night I lay in bed with a smile on my face. My classical music was playing quietly in the background. Don't diss it- it's legend. I'd called the girls earlier, and they were really happy for us. Actually, Anna wanted to get involved with some song writing being the English lover and all which I was enthusiastic about. I really didn't want the other two to feel left out seeing as we were all closed off. Even Tia was getting involved- once you got to know her she was a total fashionista, she just didn't have the confidence to wear what she put together. She'd come up with the idea of designing band outfits for us all, even though we wouldn't have many opportunities to wear them.I wasn't willing to argue if it made her happy.

My eyes were just drifting shut when there was a howl scarily close to my window. I had _never _heard wolves close to the house before- ever. Heck, I wasn't even sure if they were meant to be in the _woods_! Leaping out of bed and sprinting to the window I peered out into the dense trees. Then I blushed furiously and turned away. There, standing plain as day at the side of my house and _stark naked _was a very rattled looking Sam Uley.

Oh my days that was traumatising. Even if he was pretty goodloo- NO! STOP! Jesus Gail, way to sound like a pervert! I shuddered again and tried very hard to put a stopper on those mental images. Sam really had put on the muscle though...

I was only looking at his chest, I swear.

* * *

**If any of you lot are interested, I'll be putting up links to all the instruments on my profile pretty soon. There is actually a Pac-Man custom guitar, believe it or not. I think it's one of the most awesome things ever.**  
**I know this wasn't as long as the last one, but I couldn't drag this chapter out any longer without it most likely boring you. Next chapter however, our darling Embry will disappear for his first phasing. That should be fun should it not?**  
**Then the story can really kick off!**  
**I'm just going to take a moment to add to this stupidly log author's note. DID YOU SEE THE TRAILER FOR THE NEW NARNIA FILM? It was so EPIC! I can't wait for the film now. Just like I can't wait for Eclipse.**  
**Please leave me some feedback my darlings. You get coookieeeeesssss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh you have no idea how irritating it is when keeps deleting all your breaks in the writing. I was forced to use the horizontal ruler, and let me tell you- I am P.I.S.S.E.D**

**Anyways, enough about me. This is the IMPRINT CHAPTERRRRRRR! Excitement muchhhh? I hope you all love it, even if I'm not completely sure it's as good as the last ones.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from twilight. Nuff said.**

* * *

A year. I'd been in La Push a whole, freaking, _year. _It honestly didn't feel like I'd been here that short a time. I felt like I'd been here forever, just purely because I had such good friends. I think it was them that made La Push feel like home. Back in Scotland I hadn't had good friends like I did now, so having the scenery just like my homeland here, my family and my friends it was hard not to be happy.

I also had my band and...Embry. It made me blush just to think it. And no, my embarrassing crush hadn't gone away. In fact, it had just gotten worse and worse as time had gone by. Tia and Annie thought it was sweet. Me and Herman thought it was disturbing. I felt like such a stalker, having memorised his time-table and listened in on enough conversations that I know almost everything about him. As for the band, it was gong incredibly. We'd named it High Anxiety, and we'd gotten to the point where we were designing our own songs. That had even Lyra who's normally 'too-cool' all excited. Annie's a legend when it comes to writing the words, so the rest of us focus on the instruments.

Getting back to the present, today was a Monday and I was now in my Sophomore year and nearly sixteen. Today I was also _worried. _Well, that was so surprise, I had been for the past two weeks since Embry had literally disappeared. Yes you heard that right, _disappeared. _Not even his closest friends Jacob and Quil knew where he was and that was big seeing as they always knew where the others were. They were inseparable. Word had gotten out that he'd caught Mono and I hoped for his sake that wasn't true. Because really, getting Mono was just embarrassing. You get Mono through kissing, so then everyone knows what you've been getting up to. Not nice.

I was still walking to school because Jessie had graduated and had to use his car to get to the community college in Port Angeles every day. Coby had just started her Freshman year and was the social butterfly, unlike myself. Such a change from the awkward person she'd been when we moved here. And I used to think she was related to me. Alas no more.

"And have you heard that rumour going round about Embry Call? Mollie's certain he has a secret girlfriend-" I cut out her endless chatter about Embry as the school drew closer. There was only so much gossip I could take before my mind began to break down.

"Uh-huh Cobster. I've gotta go meet Noodles 'kay?" She thankfully just grinned and hugged me before running off to the other end of the Car Park (still a Scot in language) where her friends were waiting.

Noodles was leaning against the totem pole that stood proudly by the school's entrance, brow furrowed over what looked suspiciously like today's Math's homework. "Noodles, tell me you didn't forget it!" He looked up at me sheepishly.

"I don't get it Gail. Geometry's evil!" It was true. This year we had moved onto Geometry from Algebra, and if I thought last year was torture...oh boy. This year was so much worse. My timetable had changed too. History- one of my lessons normally with Embry -was now second period. I was very, very happy about this because once again he'd been seated next to me, and when he came back he'd be close to me in all his glory. If he was even still alive.

"Fine, you can copy mine during Homeroom." I conceded, smiling when Herman's face lit up comically. Mrs Battrawden wasn't someone to be crossed, and I could hardly leave poor, innocent Noodles to face her wrath could I?

* * *

Homeroom and first period (Spanish, urgh) were a drag. I swear the clock ticked slower than normal and I was dying from boredom. I hoped that this wouldn't be a permanant thing just because I was eager to see Embry. I had a whole year of this to go through, and really, that would be unbearable.

But finally the bell rang and I was let out of the hell-hole of muy bien and made my way quickly to History, the irritating Spanish nursery rhyme we'd been forced to translate still ringing in my ears. It was an amazing battle for me to get to History on time. While La Push High is very small, the hallways are even smaller. I'd barely got in the door when the final bell rang, and Mr Collingsworth looked disapprovingly over the rims of his glasses. Looking quickly towards my seat I grimaced in disappointment. The chair next to it was empty. Again.  
Still, I had some hope because half the class still weren't here, and I busied myself getting out my books while waiting.

Ten minutes later I was forced to give this hope up. The rest of the class had arrived one detention richer, and Embry still hadn't shown. I slumped over my table, resigning myself to another hour spent actually taking notes rather than gawking at my fixation out of the corner of my eye. Today we were learning about the History of Independence day. Even though it was meant to be the day an epic battle was ended and celebrated, Mr Collingsworth could make a train crash boring. I wasn't amused. His reedy voice cut through my head, nasal enough I just wanted to shove toilet paper up his nose.

"And then, taking up the document-"  
_Dying, dying, dying_- CRASH! I jolted upwards from where my head was lying on the table and stared along with the rest of the class at the giant framed in the doorway. It sure wasn't anyone I knew- this dude was _ripped. _I could hear the giggles and whispers of nearly every girl in the classroom, proving blatantly that it wasn't just me who's hormones had just exploded. I mean, this guy was the best eye-candy I'd ever seen! Even better than...

"Ah Mr Call. Welcome back."  
I squeaked. There was no _way _that this was the bean-pole that had left school two weeks ago. He was a very attractive bean-pole, but you get my point. Embry Call was just _not this ripped. _Judging by the stifling silence everyone else had come to the same conclusion. But then I looked at his face and was forced to come to terms with the awful truth. This God, this Adonis, was in fact the guy I'd been crushing on for a year. Why awful you ask me?

How would myself, a complete and utter _loser, _ever have a shot in hell of getting the most attractive guy in La Push High? Yes, it was completely impossible. His high cheekbones were flawless and glowing, his mouth full, his skin burnished copper. Do you get how far out of my league he was yet? I had yet to get a glimpse of his beautiful eyes- they were covered by spiky black hair that flicked across his forehead. It was a massive change from his old shoulder length do, but if anything, it just succeeded in making him look even more gorgeous. Embry's head was bowed, presumably from embarrassment.

There was a nervous clearing of throats. "I've got a note about why I was late."

I melted. Honestly, his voice was just the most sexy thing I had ever heard in my life. Luckily I had enough control over myself to not let slip a girlish sigh like the popular chronies over in the corner. Then again they could afford to do that- they wouldn't get the piss taken out of them for that later unlike myself.

Mr Collingsworth gave Embry a stiff nod and he shuffled towards his desk. _Also yours you imbecile! _My mind shrieked at me. My eyes grew wide and I fought the urge not to hit myself. How could I have forgotten that? _How the hell do I look cool? _Well, the answer to that one was that I couldn't, so I just satisfied myself by hunching over my desk and trying to look disinterested. The reality was that I was sneaking glances, swallowing thickly as Embry and his gorgeous body got closer. When he was standing right next to me, I really felt for the tiny chair he was meant to sit in. It wasn't only muscles Embry had piled on in his absence (which by the way were seriously impressive- _eight pack_). It was the _inches. _I swear to his Holiness up there laughing at me that he must have been at least 6 feet tall. Stuff that. Had to be taller.

Before I could debate this any further, Embry slowly began to ease himself into the desk with a pained look on what part of his face I could see. The whole class was still watching, and irritated Mr Collingsworth called them all back to attention. I tried desperately to look at the front as Embry shifted to get comfortable, but it was difficult. If you remember me at the beginning of the lesson, I was going on about how hard it was to focus with the old Embry. _Now _it was completely impossible- I was far too aware of his body heat at my right. Right now he was digging through his bag for stuff, pulling out various articles of equipment. His muscles strained at the thin material of his t-shirt. I gulped and forced myself once again to focus.

Mr Collingsworth had just finished up on his Independence Day speech, and was setting the lesson's task on the board. I tried hard not to grumble under my breath. That old bean had serious hearing on him. We had to write up the notes taken from the speech and make a start on an essay due in for next lesson.

Grabbing my book towards me, I might have gotten as far as the date before my eyes slowly gravitated to the seat next to me. Again. I was beginning to get seriously frustrated with myself now. Why had the urge to be around him just gotten so much stronger? It was like my heart actually _wanted _him to look at me. Nu-uh, not if my head could help it. That was not a safe path to go down- the gawping dork isn't a very attractive look. So I kept my eyes stubbornly on my paper, focusing in great detail on the perfect letter D.

I was understandably chagrined when my teacher had other ideas. "Miss MacGregor, Mr Call." Caught like a deer in the headlights my head very slowly rose to face his.

"Yes sir?" I cringed at the sound of my voice. It sounded strangled.

"Mr Call has missed a lot of school, and seeing as we have a test coming up I'd like for you to tutor him." I think my heart stopped beating. I, Gail MacGregor to tutor Embry Call? Oh my life was so over. Still, I nodded and when Mr Collingsworth left I took it that Embry had nodded too. So. This was is. I had to actually look him in the face for the first time in almost a year. Talk to him. There was a small clearing of throats from my side, so wincing I turned in my seat.

And met the most beautiful pair of brown eyes.

They were even better than I remembered them. Warm, dark and full of emotions Embry's eyes stared back at me like melted chocolate. I didn't hear his sharp intake of breath, didn't register his slack jaw. I was in awe, struck dumb. The annoying pull I'd been feeling all lesson intensified 10 times, suddenly not so irritating. We sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring. He didn't look away, so I certainly wasn't going to.

"I-I'm Embry." It took a moment for me to realise he was actually speaking to _me. _I thought it was sweet he was introducing himself, even though it wasn't like I didn't know who he was. So naturally, I didn't embarrass him.

"Gail." My voice was breathless. Embry's face lit up, as though just by talking to him I'd made it Christmas. "Where do you want to work on this tutoring thing then?"

His brow furrowed. "Urm, my house?" He looked very unsure of this. "It's just it's really quiet because nobody else is there, and I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to-"

Awww, he was rambling. I turned back into a pile of Gail-mush. "Sure. That would probably be better than having my siblings all over us anyway." Wow. I'd spoken a complete sentence to Embry Call and managed not to sound like a total idiot. Score one.

Embry's mouth opened, almost like he was going to ask a question, but the bell cut him off. While I was gathering my stuff and cramming it into my bag I could feel his eyes on my face. While it made me feel self-conscious, it wasn't uncomfortable. You know, like hostile or anything. Actually, I couldn't really describe the look on his face. It was similar to the look my parents gave each other when they thought they were alone. But that was ridiculous. Embry Call wouldn't give me that kind of look in a million years. I must have something on my face, I decided.

Embarrassing much? So I quickly gathered up my stuff, mumbled a quick "I'll meet you outside of school." and tried to power-walk off down the corridor. All the while I was rubbing desperately at my face when I heard Embry yell after me again.

"Gail! Wait up a moment!" And the love-struck fool that I am, I did. Embry cut through the crowds with ease thanks to his giantness and hadn't even broken a sweat when he reached me about a minute later. "Do-do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? Your friends can come too."

He looked hopeful- nervous. I just stood completely frozen. Was he seriously asking me and the "geek squad" to come eat with him? One look at his eyes told me the truth. Yes. Yes he was. Completely frozen, I gawked at him. _SAY SOMETHING! _A blush crept onto my cheeks and I nodded shyly up at him with wide eyes. Embry's whole face lit back up, grinning a 100 watt smile that made my stomach coil.

"I'll see you then I guess?" With another nod and a weak smile Embry ran in the opposite direction towards the Science department. This reminded me that we had English and I made my way there in a daze. I mulled over the possibilities. Sure he could be tricking me, but Embry wasn't that great an actor if I was honest. And there wasn't much in it for him- I wasn't overly clever, although I'd probably do all his homework if he asked. Heck, I'd probably even offer. But he wasn't that kind of person. I'd just reached English when I gave up because of the headache building up behind my eyes.

I took my usual seat on the middle row that seated four. I bet you can guess the three people who walked in seconds after me and immediately picked up something big had happened.

"What is it Gail? What's wrong?" Herman griped, shaking my arm. Tia brushed him off laughing.  
"She's probably just gotten an eyeful of a certain Mr Call, Noodles. Boy is he _smokin'_ !" Annie laughed loudly as I looked up and glared. Tia also stifled a giggle and patted me on the head. "Down doggie. I wouldn't touch your Embry-kins." My scowl just intensified and I pouted.

"I did better than get an eyeful. We're eating lunch with him and I'm tutoring him after school." That certainly had the tables turning. All three of my friends turned and stared at me in disbelief. Tia's face was the best of all, a star-struck look plastered over her features.

"Oh this is brilliant! I knew he'd notice you one day Gail!" I rolled my eyes at her as Annie nodded enthusiastically. One day? _There _was an ego booster. Herman was the only person to look at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure he's sincere, because, well...to put it bluntly Gail we aren't the most popular people ever." His brow furrowed and I smiled at him.

"Finally someone who's thinking like I was. I wasn't sure, but he looked truthful enough and we should at least give it a go." Herman sighed and nodded. I don't think he would've backed down if he didn't know how much I liked Embry. He was so sweet when he got all protective, trying to be threatening even though he really wasn't. Tia broke up the little 'sensitive' moment.

"Now come on! Tell us what happened, what-" A book was placed down on the desk by a glaring Miss Heathershaw. Annie glared at her and as soon as her back was turned, the Terrible Two faced me. I sighed.

* * *

**Soo there you have it. Noodles had an adorable moment, and Embry is smokin' in the words of Tia. I quite agree with her. Now, I _would _have included the lunch scene in this, but I wanted to get another chapter out sooner to my wonderful readers, so that shall be next chapter. **  
**If you feel kind, leave me a review- I'd love you for it. **

**Thanks for last Chapters... :**

**_JandMbooklovers_**

**_lovably17_**

**_Freya-The-Warrior-Rina_**

**You people are the greatest and I love you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello my pretties! I've got the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it**  
**Thankyou so much to my two reviewers for the last chapter, I love you both so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight and never will.**

* * *

I stood just inside the door to the Cafeteria, peering round the room anxiously. My friends flanked my sides, all clutching trays. I honestly wasn't hungry after seeing what they were serving today. It really wasn't one of their "edible" days. Mashed potato (slop), green beans (rubber), sausage (raw, but at least recognisable) and gravy (you don't even want to _know_). I was about to call it quits and go back to our normal table when Embry's head appeared over everyone elses and beckoned us over.

It was like a repeat of the first day with Tia and Annie all over again, except this time they really _didn't _have the balls to go over. I rolled my eyes and dug Noodles pointedly in the ribs. Let's get this party started. I grabbed Annie's arm and pulled her in the general direction of the La Push hotties. Yes you heard me correctly. Embry was sat at a table in the center of the cafeteria with Seniors Paul Johnson and Jared Whittaker. They were the school heart-throbs, but Jared was obviously taken judging by the protective arm that was draped around the soft shoulders of a shy looking girl.

"Hey Gail!" Embry called out cheerfully when we were close enough. Annie looked like she was going to bolt, but with a sharp tug I pulled her down onto the bench after me. I could hear furious whispers from Noodles and Tia who were standing behind me.

"Hey E-Embry." No! Bad Gail! Don't stutter! I looked backwards at my other two friends. "C'mon then guys. We need our partners in crime." Tia visibly relaxed and allowed Noodles to plonk her down next to Annie. He came and sat next to me and I leant against him as he examined his food. "Don't eat it Noodles, its poison."

There was a snort from the other side of the table. My head jerked up to find the source was Paul and I glared at him as Noodles flushed. "Noodles? What kind of name is that?" Once again, I was offended. _What was wrong with Noodles?  
_

"Hey! Don't dis the name, it took me ages to think of that!" I got answered with an eye-roll while Embry grinned at me. Herman was scowling, but I ignored him. He'd warm up to me later with a few well-placed cookies. He always did.

"Have you had a good day so far?" Embry asked me, looking like he was actually interested. I coughed and smirked at the memory of last lesson and Annie stifled a giggle.

"It's been interesting...last lesson we had Biology, Mr Middleton sat on a dead frog when we were dissecting them." Even though my voice was barely audible my grin got wider as I said this. I really didn't like Mr Middleton. "H-how has your day been?" _Again with the stuttering!  
_

"It's been great." Embry told me seriously, staring at me. Paul coughed from across the table and Embry glared at him. I was seriously confused- he told me his day was great! Hardly anything intimate! That made me want to laugh- Embry Call + me = Intimate? Ha, in my dreams! "A-hum, Gail this is Jared, Kim and Paul."

Oh, so that was mystery girl. She smiled weakly at me across her sandwiches and Jared was about to say something when my phone decided to go off. I dug it out of my pocket, very aware of everybody's eyes watching me. I cocked an eyebrow at the caller ID and turned to Noodles.

"It's Aidan." He looked bemused. Aidan never called mobiles, he just had the numbers for the hell of it. I personally thought he just wanted to make himself look popular. "Why helloooo honey! Introduced yourself to civilisation have you?" Embry stiffened out of the corner of my eyes but I didn't pay him too much attention. Aidan was very fun to irritate, and he _hated _pet names.

"_Whatever Gail_." Aha, already pissed.

"Oh sugar, what's bothering you?" Herman rolled his eyes at me and grabbed the phone. "Oi! I was talking!" He ignored me and began to mutter at Aidan. I sniffed and turned back to Embry. "Fine. Be that way."

"Who was that?" Jared asked interestedly. This faced me with a dilemma. Tell about the band, or not tell about the band? Not tell.

"Brother's friend. Very grouchy around technology." I grinned and Embry relaxed. Tia and Annie stood up with innocent smirks plastered on their faces.

"Well...we hate breaking this up, but we have to go do some homework. Come on Noodles." My stomach began to bubble with nerves at the thought of being alone with Embry and his friends. I was going to make a complete fool out of myself. I pleaded Noodles with my eyes, begged him to stay but the little traitor just gave me a smug grin and walked off. Why, that son-of-a-

"Oh yeah- Gail? Aidan had a date tonight, so we're all re-scheduled for tomorrow." This time he really did leave. I sat there feeling like I was about to cry or scream- I wasn't sure which. I'd barely spoken to Embry in my life and now I was expected to sit here _by myself _with him and his friends and act completely _normal_? Say your prayers Noodles, you're going to need them.

"Rescheduled?" Embry asked me interestedly. I smiled weakly at him.

"Umm yeah. We all just hang out in my garage actually." That was part of the truth at least. We sat in silence for a few minutes, me resting my head on the table mouthing lyrics to Annie's latest song. What did I tell you- awkward.

Everyone looked at me when I thought this. Oh shoot. "Did I say that out loud?" Paul smirked and nodded while my head hit the table. "Yay."  
Embry laughed softly, very close to my ear. Completely without my consent my heart began to speed up, and my head jerked upwards. I wasn't prepared for his face to be inches from mine, but I didn't scream or do anything overly embarrassing. I just internally fainted.

"Well to make it less awkward, why don't we play twenty questions?" Of course I jumped at the chance to end the silence, and I really did wasnt to know more about Embry...not that I didn't know a lot already from overheard conversations. I nodded and that massive grin spread back across Embry's face. I tired not to be blinded by his bright white teeth. "I get to go first. What's your full name?"

My jaw dropped. Oh, of _all _the questions to be asked he had to choose that one. I swallowed and glared. "Genevieve Gail MacGregor." Around the table, everyone looked at me. I'd apparently done a brilliant job of wiping any record of that name from the school system.

"Really?" Embry asked me, looking amused. Paul was snickering and Jared and Kim looked bemused. I levelled a glare at Paul. Right now I didn't like him very much.

"Yes, now forget I ever told you. What's yours?" This didn't bother Embry one bit. He grinned lazily at me and leaned back.

"Embry Dale Call." I smiled slightly when I learnt that- it was a cool name. "What's your favourite thing to do after school?"

Ack, and he had me on the band thing again. I couldn't keep fibbing about it. "Playing my guitar." There you go Embry, you got half the truth. Kim spoke for the first time.

"Really? That's awesome, I've always wanted to learn." She blushed after she finished, as if she thought she'd said too much. Jared looked adoringly down at her and I was slightly concerned. He was looking a little too committed to Kim than was strictly healthy for a teenage boy. Now I love my brother and everything, but the world would be ending if he ever looked that smitten.

"Um, yeah, I've been playing for about five years now." I flashed her a smile before turning back to Embry. He was right- the twenty questions had broken the awkwardness, and I wasn't drowning in embarrassment anymore. Although that didn't mean Noodles was off the hook. Not in the slightest. "Who do you normally hang around with?"

Everyone at the table became a little more guarded when I said this, and Embry held my gaze warily. I was very confused. I hadn't offended them had I?

"Jared, Paul, Kim, Sam Uley and Emily Young mostly." I tried hard to hide my shock. What had happened to Quil and Jacob all of a sudden? Most would have been upset by the mention of Sam, because all the elder people on the rez seemed to think he was doing steroids but I thought this was pants if I was honest. Yes, it was a little creepy that the muscles appeared so quickly, but come on! Why were people even listening to senile old ladies anyways? They're _crazy _for goodness sake. Besides, if the elders like you, you must have done something good. And they thought the sun was literally shining out of Uley's ass.

"Cool. What-" My breath caught in my throat as a large finger pressed against my lips. Embry's soft skin burned against mine and I stared up at him with wide eyes, momentarily stunned. Was he still sick? He smiled at me, still guarded.

"Shush. My turn to ask a question." I rolled my eyes but nodded, getting some control back as my heart rebooted. "How many people are in your family?"

The rest of the lunch hour carried on in a similar fashion, conversation flowing easily between me and Embry with occasional interruptions from the others. When the bell rang and we said our goodbyes, I literally ran from the cafeteria seconds later and into a dis-used janitor's closest where I began squealing from joy. I'd held a conversation with Embry Call. It didn't matter that I had gym next lesson and it included base-ball (I was being given a _bat. _Now do you understand why I was worried?), and it didn't matter that I had Maths after. I had talked to Embry Call and I was going to his house after school today. Who knew my life was going to be so awesome? Only one thought rang through my head as I entered the changing rooms.

_If I wake up now, I'm going to kill myself._

**Right, I apologise in advance if the next chapter is a little slow on reaching you all. I've got a load of End-of-Year tests at school, and they're driving me mad! I shall try my very hardest to get it to you though, and it will be the epic studying thingy. I'm not sure how that's going to play out yet.**  
**I'm also curious. How do you think Gail will react to Embry's furry little problem? Leave a review and tell me :)**  
**Untill next time my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, I'm shocked at just _how bad _this chapter actually is. I've outdone myself, because this is absolutely awful.  
And I know just what this shocking illness is- Writer's Block. Yes, my muse completely died for this chapter. I assure you though, it does in on way mean that I will be giving up on this story. I have good ideas for how the rest of it should go. I hope.**

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise does not belong to me. 

* * *

I leant against the wall, arching my back as my shoulders cracked. Gym was a fiasco with me dropping a bat on my foot, then swinging and accidentally letting go of it. I was just thankful that I hadn't hit anybody else this time. I bet none of you were expecting this- but Maths was boring. Shocker, I know.

Right now I was waiting for Embry where he said I should and I was getting sort of worried. School had ended ten minutes ago and it was beginning to rain. Let me tell you right now- if my converse got wet I was going to be pissed. Last time that happened they took three days to dry out and I was stuck in some beat up white trainers of my brothers. Call me stupid for not having more shoes but there it was. With five kids in the family mum got a bit scatter-brained over who had grown and who needed what.

A drop of water landed directly on top of my head and I cringed, fumbling for my hood. If Embry didn't turn up and I had to walk home in the rain I was going to throw a tantrum and cry. Eh, I've got no reputation to lose anyway. With my hood firmly up, a plastic binder propped over my feet I decided that if Embry wasn't here within five minutes then I was leaving. He better turn up or I'm going to personally tear out my _own _heart and stamp on it.

Leaning up against the totem-pole I crossed my arms and stared idly through the quickly increasing rain. The car park was practically empty, the school was almost deserted, there was a pretty bird, Embry was coming out of the forest without a shirt on-

Hold the phone. _Embry has no shirt on. _Part of my brain told me I was openly eye-raping him but right now I didn't care- who knew when _this _opportunity would next present itself? When he saw I was standing alone in the rain he looked sheepish but I was done being emotional. Heck, I was severely _hormonal. _A bead of water slid down the center of his chest and I gulped. _He's going to be the death of me. _

"Oh God Gail, I'm sorry!" Embry exclaimed when he reached me, eyes taking in my dripping hair and shivering frame. "Sam needed me and the guys for something."

I waved him off airily while trying to sound normal, tightening my grip on my bag. "Meh, s'okay. That your truck?" I gestured at the scratched black monster left in the car park.

"Yeah, are you really wet? How long have you been standing out here, do you feel ok-" He opened my door and absent-mindedly helped me in, checking me over for non-existent injuries. I was slightly gleeful- my shoes were dry!

"Embry, it's only rain. I'm fine," Don't ask me where the sudden confidence came from- I couldn't tell you. He shot me another worried look which gave me the weird urge to laugh. He was going to give himself whip-lash if he carried on. "Seriously, it's not acid."

Embry still didn't look overly convinced but at least he stopped constantly looking at me. Wait, why would that be a bad thing? Oh I can be stupid sometimes. "How long can you stay at mine for?" He asked, smiling.

"Six at the latest I think." I told him, mulling over dad's work time. I hoped it was 6 he got home. Well it better be, or I'm in doo-doo. For the meantime though, I was more focused on the fact that I had three whole _hours _with Embry. He nodded, a thoughtful look going across his face.

"Hey, we never managed to finish the twenty questions!" And he was off again. I found it sweet the way he was so engaged in our conversation. I was also very impressed with his memory span, not many gu- oh who am I kidding? Embry's perfect so of course he remembered. "Do you like anyone?"

Oh crap.

"Uh..."

* * *

We reached a small little blue house right next to First Beach about ten minutes later, me gleefully recounting a time back in Scotland when a toad had hidden in Coby's wellies. I might have had something to do with it...but come _on!_ She stole my mars bar, she totally deserved it. The toad was massive too- I was so proud of myself. Mum? Not so much.

Anyway, we situated ourselves on the floor in Embry's living room, books spread around us. Barely any of them were history related, I just wanted to look cooler. Pushing imaginary glasses up his nose, Embry turned to me with a grin.

"So teacher. What we gonna do first?" I was a little taken aback with his easy attitude- we _had _only been talking for a day -but brushed it off. Who knows, maybe he's just like this with everyone.

"Well, the first lesson you missed was one on Winston Churchill, so we'll start with that." I grabbed the right book and flipped it open, finding the right page. "Do you know anything about him?"

Embry looked sheepish again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not really." How can you not know about Winston Churchill?

"Well then, this could take a while..."

* * *

Who knew three hours could pass so quickly? I'm ashamed to say that after about an hour, revising just wasn't rocking my socks. I've never noticed before, but Embry is completely incapable when it comes to history. But this I mean that he moans, frowns and pouts until you give in and stop. And me being the total pushover that I am I can't resist his puppy-face (It's not my fault! That thing should be made illegal.)

"Embry, why is there no food in your cupboards?" Now we were making brownies, but one look in the fridge told me that it was a losing battle. The only thing that was even half full was the vegetable drawer. He grinned.

"I'm a growing boy, I need my food." I stared at him. Granted my siblings could clear out a fridge, but there were _four _of them. Luckily he'd managed to restrain himself long enough to leave some eggs, and there was just enough butter for the recipe. The baking cupboard was also happily full although this was probably because there wasn't anything you could just grab and swallow in it.

"Yeah, but eating a fridge is a little far don't you think?" Well this was new. Since when did I have the courage to talk to Embry with sarcasm? I must be ill, or there is something funky going on here. I'd only been talking to him for a few hours, and already I was talking to Embry like I did to Herman when it tended to take me ages to open up to new people. Speaking of which, Embry was completely silent and I began to panic internally, wondering if I'd offended him. I glanced up at him nervously, biting my lip. "Sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

My words cut off. Embry was staring down at me, an unfathomable expression teeming in his eyes. Nothing could have prepared me for the sheer intensity of his gaze, so powerful it was as if a tractor beam was dragging me to him. Even if I tried I don't think I'd have been able to look away. Finally he smiled slowly, exposing his stark white teeth.

"It's fine. Have you got everything?" I nodded dumbly, slowly shutting the cupboard and placing the bags of flour on the counter. The atmospere was strangely peaceful after our second little stare-fest; I don't think I've been this calm in years. You know how you feel when you wake up on Christmas morning? That's how I felt whenever Embry looked at me- totally magical.

As we were adding the milk to the cocoa powder, Embry accidentally knocked my elbow. The jug in my hands slipped and some milk hit the edge of the bowl, spraying me in the face. I jerked backwards, blinking rapidly as white drops trickled down my face. Embry's mouth was in a little 'o' of shock, before he began to look comically pained.

"Gosh Gail, I'm so so-" I couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh at the complete stupidity of the situation. Embry Call was bothering to talk to me, and he thought I was going to be mad at him? It was also due to the fact the image of his shocked expression was etched into my memory, making me bust up with laughter once again.

The poor boy was staring down at me where I stood clinging to the table for support looking terribly confused. I choked on my words, managing to get out between giggles "Oh it's so on."

Then before either of us really knew what was going on, I'd picked up a wooden spoon and flicked the sticky substance directly at him. It hit Embry in the middle of the forehead, slowly slipping down his nose. I couldn't help the continuous laughter that bubbled up from my chest. I couldn't ever remember feeling this happy, this free. Embry's hand slowly reached up, wiped the glob of butter and flour away and I tried to supress my mirth. He looked back at me, a smirk curling the corners of his lips. Oh dear.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" One look at his sparkling eyes told me I wouldn't have traded this for the world, and for once I didn't care what I was going to tell my parents when I got home. I didn't care that I wasn't good enough for him, or that at most we'd probably just be friends. Right now, all I cared about was making Brownies.

* * *

As it turned out, it was half six when I eventually got home. Brownie mix was clumped in my hair on the right side, and there was a smear of powder across my face as I stood grinning like a manic. Mum bustled out of the living room, an angry expression turning to amusement when she saw the state of me.

"Next time call ahead Genevieve dear. Did you have a good day?" I beamed in her direction, not caring for once that she used my full name.

"The greatest." Coby bounded down the stairs, stopping short when she saw the state I was in.

"What happened to _you_?" The stupid grin re-claimed my face and I brushed past them both, heading for my room. Truth was I didn't know. But I sure liked it.

* * *

**See what I mean by that was awful? When do you guys want Gail to find about the wolf thing? When they're together, or before? I've figured out how to do that, I just need to know when you want it to come up. I know what I want to do for each option, I just need to know what you guys prefer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would just like to let all you wonderful people know that I am touched and astounded at the amount of feedback I recieved for my last chapter. I never thought I'd get this many readers, and I'm taking a minute to tell you all that I love you and each of you are my best friends in the universe.  
This chapter is dedicated to each of you, whether you review or not because you are just the most amazing people I've ever had contact with in my life. Really, you've made my day. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise from Twilight. **

_

* * *

_

**Embry's POV**

I burst into Emily's kitchen, the most massive smile stretching over my face. I couldn't believe I'd found my Imprint, and that she was so beautiful, so perfect. She also talked to me, came round to my house. True, it was meant to tutor me, but she'd seemed to enjoy herself.

Emily looked up from the stove with a start, a startled expression on her face. "Steady on Embry!" She laughed, taking in my flushed face and excited expression. I couldn't wait to tell her all about Gail, and I knew she would be willing to listen. "What's up?"

If it was even possible, my grin grew even wider, and I flopped down at the table in front of the muffins. For once I wasn't very hungry. Gail's brownies were the best I'd ever tasted, and I could still hear her beautiful laugh as she watched me devour them.

"I imprinted!" Emily's reaction was instantaneous. With a little gasp she threw her spoon on the side and pulled me in for a soft Emily-hug. Even though I'd only been hanging around for a couple of weeks, she was already like a second mother to me she was just so kind. I loved having someone who understood when my own mother couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't accept the whole Werewolf thing; she just didn't know. I understood I couldn't tell her, it just hurt that she was so angry all the time.

"What's she like? What's her name?" Emily finally released me, picking up her spoon and grabbing her bowl of cookie mix. She smiled happily down at me while she stirred.

"She's called Genevieve, but she likes being called Gail. She's...amazing. I don't know how to describe her. She has this fiery hair that just shines, and these beautiful green eyes. She's Scottish you know." At this Emily cocked her head to the side, like she recognised the reference.

"You mean the eldest daughter of Malcolm and Evelyn MacGregor?" She smiled warmly when I nodded. "I'm good friends with her mother. Oh, it'll be so good having another girl around here!"

I think my heart almost stopped when she said that. I hadn't even considered having to tell Gail about me, but of course I'd have to. She was my imprint, of course I'd have to tell her.

This time, even the thought of her as my imprint didn't make my stomach unclench. What if she rejected me? I don't know if I could live through that. Emily pushed the plate of muffins towards me, like she was reading my thoughts.

"I told this to Jared, and I'll tell it to you. Your imprint won't find it possible to stay away- you're Soul Mates, for goodness sake. But I've learned by now you never listen, so here's some comfort food. I'll be here later to tell you I told you so."

The front door thudded and we both looked expectantly towards it for the Alpha of the pack and quite possibly my saviour, Sam Uley. He dumped his keys on the side-board before reaching for Emily and pulling her to him. Where-as before today I couldn't understand the fierce love they had for each other, but since meeting Gail I could appreciate why Sam held her with such relief. What I wouldn't give to hold Gail like that.

"Why will you need to tell him you told him so?" he asked in between kissing the three jagged scars marring the left side of Emily's face. She beamed up at him before reaching back for her cookie dough.

"Embry imprinted!" My Alpha turned to me, pleasant surprise flooding his face. If there was one thing Sam loved hearing about, it was when somebody imprinted. Really it was one of the only good social effects of becoming a Werewolf, although if she had a boyfriend then you were in the deep crap. When I'd first phased one point that was made utterly clear to me was that I couldn't have a girlfriend- we really didn't want another Leah Clearwater and once I saw just how messed up that whole story was I didn't argue; that was pretty heavy stuff.

"That's great Embry, who is she?" The grin came back as I recalled our incredible food-fight earlier that day. Gail...

_

* * *

_

_Embry dude, SHUT UP! You're almost as bad as Jared! _I snorted. Like _anyone_ could get as bad as Jared- he was a Kim_____ Machine._

_____Oi! I resent that!_

We just finishing things up on patrol, letting Sam have his night off to be with Emily. Even if none of us would willingly admit it we felt sorry for the two of them having to let their house be over-run with teenage Werewolves, so we made them take a night off while we protected the area. Sam hadn't needed any persuading it had to be said.

_Oh shut up Jared, you know it's true. _Paul laughed at him, running for home. There seemed to be a Vampire shortage at the moment- whatever Bloodsucker had caused me to phase had taken off and hadn't left any traces. This left patrols boring and uneventful, with three very grumpy teenage boys in the morning.

_I'm taking off now Jared, it's your turn to report back to Sam and break up the little love fest back there. Try not to think about it too much._ I didn't wait to hear his confirmation before running back towards my house. Mum wasn't going to be happy with me if I'd forgotten to leave my window open with it being two in the morning, and seeing Emily and Sam making out really wouldn't improve my mood.

At least Jared's parents knew about his furry little problem- he'd been in front of them when he phased.

_Aw Embry, you wouldn't do that to me would you?_ I ignored his desperate pleas and phased back to being human, dragging the flaming heat back to my centre. Tugging my cut-offs back on I made my way round to my side of the house. Seconds later I landed on my window sill and grinned when the window slid open without a sound. I love nights like these.

* * *

The sun woke me early, almost blinding me. I wasn't too upset because who knew when I'd next see it, but looking at my clock made me want to cry: 6 in the morning. I'd had four hours sleep. There was no point trying to get back to sleep now- I'm one of those people who as soon as they wake up in the morning they find it impossible to fall asleep. It didn't help that I woke up at the crack of dawn either due to my lack of curtains. It'd be nice having some, but try tripping over them on your way to bed after patrol. That woke up mum, alerted her to the fact I'd snuck out and prompted her to lecture me for half an hour. They weren't worth the trouble.

I rubbed my eyes, staring out across First Beach. Something about me felt different...what had happened yesterday again? I frowned for a minute before my whole face lit up. Gail.

Thanks to the imprint I found it surprisingly easy to haul myself out of bed for school, and in about half an hour I was ready to head out. Mum looked up at me with surprise.

"It's a bit early to be leaving already isn't it Em?" I gave her a half-smile. I hated having to lie to her all the time and I could see how much stress it was giving her.

"Um, I'm going over to Jared's for a bit before school. Last minute homework." Mum's forehead scrunched up when I mentioned Jared instead of Quil or Jacob, but she didn't comment. I think she was just as worn out by all our arguments as much as I was.

"Alright then, have a good day." I think it was the first time she'd hugged me in a week, and I felt some of the pent-up tension fade from my stomach. I was somewhat forgiven. It doesn't matter what anyone tells you- teenage boys need their mothers for more than just laundry.

Maybe I was too happy today, because I head the frightening urge to start skipping along the street as I made my way towards Emily's. I couldn't help it, just having an imprint made you want to practically sing.

When I got there Emily was making everyone 'Second Breakfast' as Paul liked to call it. Sometimes I wondered if cooking was all she did, because it didn't matter when I came it was nearly guaranteed that she'd be making cookies, muffins or some sort of cake.

"Hello Embry, you're here early." She smiled at me from the eggs, pushing some bacon towards me with her free hand. "Gail have something to do with it?"

I felt myself completely relax at the mention of her, my Gail. Oh my God, I had to stop doing that- becoming a Jared was not an option. I would never be that manipulated by my imprint. Ever.

"She might, or maybe I just wanted free food." I grinned at her and grabbed a few bits of bacon as Sam entered the kitchen.

"Morning Embry," he called in passing, eyes fixed solely on Emily. I'd found from experience that if you let them be all soppy for a few minutes and just concentrated on your food then it would be a lot easier on your eyes.  
I chanced a look up at the sound of the back door opening and was greeted by a completely horrified Paul as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh dear God, my eyes! Do you have to do that in public?" Sam just flipped a rude hand gesture in his general direction and shifted his hold on Emily into a more secure position. I grimaced at him and held out the dish.

"Bacon?"

* * *

I paid even less attention in Chemistry than usual, the mere thought of being in the same room as Gail in less than an hour being a sufficient distraction. It upset me that Jacob and Quil were sending harsh glares in my direction, but I couldn't exactly blame them. I'd joined the "Hall-Monitors-On-Steroids", the sworn enemy. However, it looked very likely that they'd be in on the loop sooner or later and for Jake especially it didn't look like we'd be waiting long.

"Mr Call if you don't pay attention-" I grinned innocently when the bell rang. Score one for the wolf. I was up and out of the room like a bullet, the only thought in my head being Gail. She'd been on my mind since waking up, and she was still there now, just meters away from me. My heart gave a spasm as I reached the History classroom door, her unique scent of chocolate and oranges standing out a mile. With a grin I strode in, on time for once. I was always going to be on time to History from now on, just to see her.

My eyes floated round the classroom, ignoring every other female in the place till my gaze hit her beautiful emerald eyes. I felt my breath leave my body like I'd been hit. Good God she was perfect. Gail sat in her chair, converse-clad feet just skimming the ground. There was some ink spattered on her fingertips, and I could see from here there was also some in her flaming hair. Pen explosion by the looks of things, and to me she just looked adorable.

I moved towards her, grinning for all I was worth. What had I ever done to deserve such a perfect creature for an imprint?

"H-Hey Embry." I almost died when she said my name. It sounded so right. When she was with me, I couldn't bring myself to care about sounding like Jared.

"Hey Gail. You up for another study session later?" She grinned at me, her smile cutting right though any defence I had.

"Sure. Can we only make it an hour today. I have..." here she stopped, as if contemplating whether or not to tell me something. "I have band practise."

Whatever I'd been expecting her to tell me, it wasn't that. Still, I grinned and mulled over the idea. Gail and a guitar fit better than I'd first thought.

"That's awesome. Have you been playing long?" I watched Gail's whole face become animated, History completely forgotten. I learnt more about her brother as she carried on, the Aidan person who had concerned me so much yesterday, some girl called Lyra, and her friend...Noodles I think she called him?

"Do you have any hobbies?" She asked of me in return, and the usual feeling of anxiety hit my stomach. I could hardly tell her "taking down Vampires" could I? I was going to have to tell her soon.

"Fixing cars." I replied nonchalantly. The dark shape of Mr Collingsworth appeared above us and I quickly shut up. It didn't matter I was almost a foot taller, that dude was scary.

"Miss MacGregor, you should be working, not discussing hobbies with Mr Call." Fury boiled up in my mind instantly. How dare he talk to her like that?

As he turned away, I looked at Gail with an apology written all over my face. I'd gotten her into trouble, oh how I could kill myself right now. I faced her just in time to see the face she directed at the old bag's back and I bit my lip to muffle laughter, pulling a piece of paper towards me.

Gail,  
Sorry for getting you into trouble. To make it up to you do you want to eat lunch with me again?  
Embry

I passed it across and watched nervously as her eyes skimmed the page. With a grin that melted me she nodded. I didn't think life could get any better until she slipped the note into her notebook for safe-keeping.

God, I loved her.

* * *

**So I listened to your feedback from the last chapter, and everyone that answered my question said the same- you want her to find out he's a wolf before they get together. That's fine, and I'm well on my way to getting it out to you. It's not going to be your average finding-out scene (at least I don't think it will.)**  
**I hope you liked the change from Gail's POV, and if you want to see some more of it- Tell me! Obviously if you didn't like it and want to hear more from Gail, tell me that as well.**

**Just a little rant I want to share with you all because I need to vent right now. Feel free to skip it-**  
**How is it my fault that I've been ill for the past two days and the day I might be coming back to school is one when they're doing something unusual? It's not like I planned missing the boring days, but of course nobody ever believes me. It doesn't matter what I say, my supposed friends never ever take my side! What else do I have to do to satisfy them? Deliberately miss ****another day? If they were in my position then nobody would question them, I'm just so much their inferior I don't deserve the same treatment. Urgh, it's so irritating! I just feel like nobody even cares whether I'm there or not, they pay me so little attention.**

**Ok, I'm done for now. Sorry.**

**I love you people who read this chapter so much. You make it worth carrying this thing on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my DAYS! I am eternally sorry for those people who read the last chapter when half of it was in italics. I _swear _that I didn't do that. When I realised the editor had gone pathetic on me I went straight back to change it, _and the editor wouldn't let me!_ I was so infuriated I can even begin to tell you. Every time I tried to change it back to normal, the editor deleted the whole of the document. In the end I just re-uploaded the chapter. I swear the editor hates me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own anything from the Twilight Saga. *cries***

* * *

Waking up the next morning I couldn't help but think it had all just been a dream. It seemed like the kind of thing my warped imagination would conjure up- that Embry Call had been talking to me for two days in a row.

But then I looked up and across at my shrill alarm clock and his note caught my eye. A slow grin spread across my face, and I could feel my heart swelling in my chest like a balloon. _It was really real. _I don't think I've ever felt so eager to get to school in my life. It was like the core of my being was dragging me towards him, and for the first time I felt a little spasm of fear. Should I feel this strongly already? I knew I liked him and everything, but already I felt the familiar ties that came with depending on someone and it was painfully obvious to me that I was falling too hard, too fast. Wasn't I already convinced he only wanted to be my friend?  
_  
I wouldn't be so sure. _The stupid little voice in the back of my head was back, and just as irritating and contradictory as usual. I tried to quash the little bubble of hope that kept welling up in my heart. I couldn't let myself hope now, only to be crushed when it turned out the little voice was wrong. _Aha, but when have I been wrong?  
_  
It was times like these I wished it wouldn't hurt if I hit myself with a mallet. I had enough problems without adding an over-dramatic love life to the mix as well.

I stepped out of the shower with a satisfied nod. Hopefully that had squished my ridiculously optimistic mood. It was too early to be _skipping. _I shuddered at the thought, dragging on my usual skinnies and hoodie while suppressing a yawn. Well that hadn't changed at least.

As I was walking along the landing a series of loud coughs issued from the twins' and Coby's room and I grimaced, poking my head in on the way past. Coby was sitting up in bed, eyeing the wheezing-in-their-sleep little bundles in the bunk bed. Her face was flushed but pale beneath it and I could tell from the door that she was shivering.

"Contagious little buggers aren't they?" I sympathised with her, cautiously taking a step inside. If the twins got sick it was nearly guaranteed that they had to be quarantined so that nobody else caught it. They were like a walking disease machine.

"Tell me about it." Wow, I hadn't heard Coby sound _that _bad since the flu had struck three years ago. I gingerly felt her forehead and snatched my hand back, flapping my wrist.

"Sheesh Cob, you're burning up!" She gave me a pointed glare that practically screamed 'Thank-you Captain Obvious' and I grinned sheepishly at her. "I'll be off finding mum. You want anything?"

She grimaced at me thankfully and rubbed her temples. "Tylenol. Lots and lots of Tylenol."

I commissioned my mother off quickly before grabbing a Pop-Tart (oh the bliss) and bolting out the door. Sick people gave me headaches- especially sick twins. I got roped into caring for them once when my parents had important work meetings and the other two were out and they screamed the entire time, demanding never-ending streams of food and drink and entertainment. Eventually they decided I was doing such a lousy job they just gave me the illness and proceeded to bounce on my bed while I was busy puking my guts out.

As I set off down the street I shook my head and gulped down the rest of my food. No need to kill my appetite. For once the sun was actually visible in La Push, so that probably meant that Band Practise would be off. Jessie and Aidan generally gathered together as many guys as they could and headed off to Forks to play football. I'd gone along to watch once and I had to admit that it was one of the funniest things I'd seen in a long time- the Band guys were completely incompetent when it came to sports and I'd enjoyed watching them get bashed a little too much.  
The sun probably wouldn't last long enough until after school anyways- it rarely did. Rounding the corner into the school I laughed at the predatory looks on my friends faces. Tia was positively drooling at the prospect of Embry noticing me, and Annie wasn't far behind her. Gosh I love them.

"Why hello there my darlings!" I called out ahead, spotting Noodles skulking at the back. The girls grinned and each grabbed an arm, hauling me to stand by my locker.

"Tell us everything Gail!" Annie squealed. Well that was new- Annie _never_ squealed.

"One second." I held out a small box of cookies to Herman and hit him round the back of the head. "The cookies are for Paul making fun of you, and the smack was because you left me alone you Meaner."

He grinned at me sheepishly, cradling the cookies to him- I'd prevented him pulling the same crack yesterday lunch with a well placed kick under the table. He wouldn't be trying _that _again any time soon. "Love you Gail."

"Sure you do." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the other two. "What do you want to know?"

"What did he say? What did you guys do? Does he like you?" It never ceased to amaze me how fast Tia could spout out questions. "I need answers girl!"

I blinked. "Right. He said a lot of things, if you hadn't run away you would have heard them. We studied, like we were supposed to, and he's my friend. Nothing more, so don't give me that look Annie." _Lies..._The little voice hissed. I bit the inside of my cheek. Why was it _me _that had to go insane? I looked back at Annie and Tia's ecstatic faces and the little voice reminded me I might not be alone. For once I didn't feel the need to argue.

Then in perfect unison Annie and Tia's faces lit up with a grin and I eyed them. You would too if two of your friends did that. It was pretty creepy.

"Hey, Embry." Tia said slyly, grinning mischievously at me. I gawked at her. Why did she have to choose _now _to be all outgoing around new people?

"Um, hi Tia, Annie...Noodles." Herman scowled at the hesitant way in which Embry said his name. I grinned.

"Suck it up and have a cookie." I muttered at him, turning round to smile at Embry. The corners of his mouth were twitching, almost like he heard me. But he couldn't have...I hadn't spoken loud enough.

"Hey Gail." As soon as he said my name any thoughts I had went out the window and I knew today was going to be incredible.

* * *

Embry dropped me off at six again when my suspicions about the guys playing football turned out to be correct. This time we'd actually gotten something done, and I'd tried to teach him about the French revolution with him moaning his way through it. I made sure to look away when he turned on the puppy eyes. Jessie was already back, his little tin parked in the Drive. I was surprised it hadn't fallen apart yet.

"Mum, dad! I'm home!" I called down the hallway. Jessie was leaned up against the door-frame to the Living Room, a scowl on his face.

"Why were you with a boy?" The over protective brother act wasn't impressive.

"Why do you care?" I dead-panned, trying to shift round him towards the kitchen.

"More importantly, why was said boy Embry Call?" Tia and Annie were dead if they'd even breathed a word about my crush; it was embarrassing enough already _without _my brother knowing. When I didn't answer Jessie leaned over me, trying to look intimidating. "He's in a _gang _Gail!"

I clenched my jaw, breathing deeply. _Why does everyone listen to senile old women? _There's a not-so-subtle clue that you shouldn't in the word _senile. _They were good for snitching free sweets but if I was looking for solid advice I sure as hell wouldn't go to La Push's elder generation.

"He's not in a gang Jessie." I glared at him, daring him silently to challenge me. The whole household was painfully aware of my hatred of that rumour, and had all been on the receiving end of my wrath at some point or another.

"God, Gail! He hangs around with that Uley guy every second of his spare time and have you seen how massive they all are? They're all on drugs!" It had been a while since I'd seen Jessie so angry, but I'd seen his wild card a few times before so really I couldn't care less. He wasn't screwing this up for me.

"Jessie, don't be stupid. I've seen a real gang and so have you. Real gangs go round threatening to kill you if you walk on the wrong side of the street- nobody in La Push is like that." My voice was low, calm even, but I was glaring at him with all my might. Then I turned my tone light. "Now I appreciate you looking out for me, but until I ask for help, back off."

I stomped up the stairs, not looking back. My stupid brother and his overreactions always got a bigger rise out of me than they should have, but the subject of gangs mixed with that of Embry didn't go down well with me. Just another example of how freakishly stalker-like my crush had become. I collapsed on my bed with a huff, letting everything turn over in my head.

It was weird to say the least that after just two days of talking to me Embry had become so important to me. He'd always mattered, but it was like there was something dragging me to him and binding me there. I'd never felt so strongly before and really it creeped the hell out of me. I'd seen relationships between other people my age, and none of them were that serious.

I reached a hand up to rub my temple- I was beginning to give myself one helluva headache. Kicking off my converse I chucked on a random set of night-clothes and crashed on top of the covers. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

When I got down stairs the next morning, Jessie was the only one sat at the kitchen table with a Kerrang magazine propped up against the milk carton in front of him. He looked up sheepishly as I began to fry us eggs, the small part of his hair with the electric blue streak in it flopping into his eyes.

"Gail...I'm sorry alright? Just give me permission that if he tries anything stupid I can kick him." I heard the meek tone to Jessie's voice while looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Oh the sweet sound of victory...eh, I loved him really.

Spinning round from making the both of us breakfast I lobbed my spatula at him for good measure. "Stupid defines as if he does something I don't like. If he makes a move and I don't care there will be no kicking." Well I certainly wouldn't be complaining. I turned back to my brother, stretching out a hand for the mistreated utensil. "And by the way, you might want to use a bat. Embry's like concrete."

* * *

**Did you like? This chapter was quite easy to write, but I'm questioning it. I know I've practically skipped through two solid days of school, but lets face it...there's only so many lunch scenes I can write without it becoming severely boring, and I don't want that. The whole Werewolf thing shouldcome out in the open pretty soon though, I can promise that.**  
**All my reviewers are my favourite people in the world and I love you. If you drop by again I'd love you even more. If I could visit you all and thank you in person I totally would.**


	9. Chapter 9

____

**Haha, I'm back. The muse killer was back this chapter, that's why it's slightly shorter. But luckily I managed to revive it before it went completely kak, and I'm actually quite satisfied. Once again a MASSIVE "I love you 3" to all my reader and reviewers. You are all made of awesome.**

I tried to get this off Italics and the Editor completely spazzed out on me so I gave up after wrestling over the first three paragraphs. I won. *looks smug* Bu then as soon as I tried the author's note it then put the entire chapter in italics and I wasn't going through all THAT again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, just my own characters.

* * *

All through breakfast I couldn't help but be incredibly smug. I won against Jessie, my older, stronger, supposedly cleverer brother. I was entitled to be proud of myself.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him before diving into my orange juice. Jessie speared some more eggs before answering.

"I'm off to Seattle to get a new microphone. You know mine's spazzed out." I nodded thoughtfully while clearing the table and putting the plates in the sink. It was unfortunately true; last band practise the mics had cut out and we'd had to shut down early. Aidan wasn't impressed although I'm sure the neighbours got a kick out of our pain. Us rowdy youngsters huh? Just because they wished they were us.

"Right, well I'm off to the clearing with a book, 'kay?" I wasn't even sure he heard me, he was so absorbed in his magazine. From what I could see it was an interview with All Time Low (they're awesome, for the record), a band that recently had Jessie obsessed. Rolling my eyes I thumped him round the back of the head on my way down the hall, laughing as he inhaled the last of his toast. Moron.

The day wasn't sunny, but I wasn't surprised. The weather had been fair yesterday, and even that was too much to expect of La Push's temperaments. I'd picked up the lack of sunlight pretty quickly, and learned that leaving a building without a raincoat was pretty stupid if you wanted to stay dry. The weather was overcast- not raining, but quite cold. It didn't bother or deter me from my planned escapade, so I grabbed my Narnia copies (what? They're awesome) and threw them in a backpack with a raincoat and headed out.

In the woods surrounding the house, it was a regular weekend activity for the older siblings in the family to go hiking for the day. Coby had lost interest after a while, preferring to go round to friend's houses. They would have gone into town if they were able, but come on. This was La Push- there wasn't anywhere to go to. Me and Jessie however, stubbornly kept up with the hiking as much as was possible.

A few weeks ago we'd found a small clearing that was filled with grass and some delightfully climbable trees. We'd been back about twice since, but I was still a bit iffy with the location so as a second thought I took Dad's map of the surrounding woods. I knew it wouldn't particularly help, seeing as the clearing was unknown to everyone but me and my brother, but it meant that if I got lost I wouldn't be completely useless. Or that was the theory anyway- I hadn't really inherited my mother's knack for orienteering.

The woods were silent as I made my way through the outskirts of the trees. I couldn't see the house any more, it was just me, a bunch of living wood, and green. Just the way I liked it. I did slightly miss Jessie though- this was normally our thing, the one time of the week I had my brother all to myself. I rolled my eyes knowing it was entirely possible Dorkus didn't even know where I was. I grinned to myself as I brushed past a tall pine and pulled the map out of my hoodie pocket.

It was time to get technical.

___

* * *

_

Approximately two hours and fifteen minutes later, I was still wandering round the foliage wondering where the hell I was. I'd love to tell you that it was the map that was at fault here, but I suppose that when you intentionally walk off the path you can't really pass off the blame. Yes you heard me. I know I'm stupid and all but the voices are awfully persuasive.

I sat down on a lone tree-stump and reached into my bag to find a book. My legs where vehemently protesting against any form of exercise right now, so I figured I might as well just sit here and do something productive. The sky begun to gradually darken and I glanced worriedly up at it. I might not mind rain, but being stuck out in it for a few hours wasn't really my forte.

Sure enough, wet droplets began to slide down the back of my neck and I quickly stuffed my book back into my bag. I didn't really like the idea of trudging round the woods soaking wet either, so I slid on my raincoat and prayed that the worn plastic wouldn't give out. It had been in my possession since I'd lived in the UK so it was technically a OAP, something I didn't relish in.

Hopping down off my stump I closed my eyes and pointed a finger, setting off in the direction it landed on. Quite frankly, I was about as lost as it was possible to get so it couldn't hurt. The path I'd unwittingly chosen was covered in thick ferns that were hard to move through, biting and grabbing at my ankles. Everywhere else didn't look much better.

The rain began to fall harder, soaking through my jeans. The sensation of water spreading across my legs was awful, like the spot on your back that you can't quite scratch. I shifted uncomfortably as I walked, plucking ruefully at the material. Today was going wonderfully, and I thought I'd been so prepared. Oh the naïvety.

Of course with the way my day seemed to be destined, I didn't notice a rather large tree root in my quest to get past all the plants. With an undignified little screech I toppled over forwards as my tie exploded in pain. On the way down I twisted round and landed with an "oomph" on my back with my feet poking up in the air. I glanced at the throbbing foot with a grimace at the massive streak of mud across my converse.

The ground was soggy, so I didn't stay there for long and used the offending tree to haul myself into a standing position. I looked flatly at my surroundings. God was so laughing at me right now. The clearing stood innocently in front of me, as if I hadn't been looking for it for the best part of my morning. It was slightly maddening. Beaten by some trees- my ego was shattered.

Still huffing I made my way over to the nearest tree and shrugged off my backpack, swinging it up to rest in the little crook between the main branches. Then I managed to haul myself up after it, inching up a little higher until I reached a little dip in the branches that I could rest on. Once I was settled I propped my feet up on the branch opposite and yanked my bag up to my lap and dug for a few seconds before retrieving The Magician's Nephew. It was probably my millionth time reading the series, but what's fun in just having the _label_ dork?

From where I was sitting I was comfortably shielded from the rain and without the addition of more water I hoped my jeans would start to dry out. One of the worst feelings in the world was trying to walk in soaking wet, but also cold jeans. Ick.

___

* * *

_

I lost myself in the book, ignorant of the world around me. There was an abandoned granola bar squashed in the depths of my rucksack which I munched on happily as Jadis began wreaking havoc on London.

Just as I swallowed the last of my food, a branch snapped relatively close my and my eyes flickered to it before brushing it off. Then I looked up from my book, startled, as three massive boys burst into my clearing. Embry and Paul were furiously yelling at each other, faces flushed dark against their tanned skin. Folding the corner of my page and shutting the book I flinched backwards at the livid looks on the two boy's faces. This was the first time I'd ever felt afraid of Embry...Paul? Not so much, but even his famous reputation didn't give the snarl on his lips justice.

A few scattered words from the conversation drifted into my hearing range, but none of them were really relevant as to why the argument started. It also didn't explain why they were in the woods in nothing but cut-offs. _"Idiot!...You don't know what you're talking about..."_

Sam Uley was trying his hardest to get in between the two, his frustration evident. His loud bellows added to the loud noises, but both younger boys were beyond control. Good luck to him if they started throwing punches. I knew I should leave, but all the joints in my body seemed to have frozen so I just watched with bated breath. I didn't think I'd ever seen anyone this angry before. Whatever was the matter, it looked a lot worse than a dead puppy.

Very deliberately I sunk back into the little dip of my branch. Getting involved wasn't the best idea that came to mind; that would have been to run away, but I'd never really been known for my common sense. I watched transfixed through the leaves as everyone's faces got gradually angrier (if that was possible), the insults getting worse, my heartbeat speeding up. All three began to shake and I seriously considered trying to bolt, but of course my legs had other ideas and hung uselessly.

Paul was the first to snap, his usual temper winning out. His tremors began to increase and get worse, rendering him a violent blur. I was pretty sure my eyes were bugging out of my skull. No way in hell was this normal. So busily was I looking at Paul, I failed to notice Embry's shakes getting worse until they lunged at each other, deep rumbling growls vibrating from their chests.

Then they were twisting, contorting, flying through the air, bodies writhing and turning. A loud ripping sound caught my breath in my throat, head jerking forwards, eyes following the two boys as they were falling, falling, falling...  
Paws hit the ground, along with fur, tails, _sharp teeth_-  
I fell out of my tree with a strangled squeak.

_____Holy Shit. _

*********

LET ME PUT A RULER HERE YOU FECKING EDITOR! SHEESH! Ok...I just give in. I really do. WAIT! THE STARS WORKKKKK! AHAHAHA! I WINNNNNNN!

*ahem* So...SHE KNOWS! *happy dance* I was planning originally having her find out next chapter, but I honestly couldn't drag out the forest scene any longer. I hope that the way she found out was good enough, and not too over-used. And forgive Gail her little Potty-Mouth moment, she did just go through a life-changing experience after all.  
**If you feel so inclined, leave a review for me and I swear it'll make my whole week. I swear that the next chapter will be longer!**  
**Until then my darlings, I'm off to get some sleep!  
...by the way, who's Point of View do you want next chapter to be in?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I know it was a little while in coming- but here is the next chapter! And HOLY CRICKETS, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Seriously, I'm on 44 *faints* I love you people more than you know :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga, that all goes to Stephenie Meyer.  
****

* * *

******

Embry's POV

One small noise. That was all it took for the anger to completely drain from my body to be replaced by absolute terror. However I'd planned Gail finding out about me, no way had this even been considered. My large, wolfy head whipped round to stare at the small figure sitting bolt-upright in the grass that stared at us all without blinking. Gail had gone a worrying shade of white.  
_  
God, Embry man...I'm sorry..._ Paul muttered, his tone low and horrified. I gulped and dimly registered Sam going over to her.  
_  
It's not your fault. _It was fate's. I swear I must be really hated for my life to be so completely screwed up. Why, when we go into the _middle of the woods_, does my imprint have to be there when I lose control? I must've done something awful in a past life.  
_  
It is...if I hadn't worked you up this wouldn't have happened. _If it had been any other situation then I would have laughed: Paul Johnson apologising? Unheard of. But he could see inside my head, he knew how much this hurt. I wanted so badly to be able to go over to my Gail, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be OK, but what if she ran? Told me she never wanted to see me again? Just the mere thought sent bolt of pain shooting through my chest.

I stared down at the flattened grass under my feet and felt my eyes sting. I'd never been this scared before in my life, not when I'd first phased or fallen in a river when I was five. This fear was paralysing, cutting me deep.  
_  
I'm guessing that you fought?...Well shit. _Jared's thoughts came to an almost stop as he took in the situation. _I'll be there in a few minutes. Whatever happens she'll want answers and you'll want clothes. _

I closed my eyes against another wave of dejection. Would she even want to _look _at me again?  
_  
Embry man, it'll be alright in the end. If she doesn't listen now, do you want me to get Kim to talk to her? _The gratitude I felt for Jared in that moment was overwhelming. _S'all right, be with you in a minute.  
_  
Seconds later it was just me and Paul left, the both of us stood stock still- me because I was still in shock, and Paul because he didn't want to startle Gail. Sam had stretched out a hand to her, and we watched as she reached out a hand cautiously to take it, squeezing her eyes shut like he was going to explode at any moment. She cracked them open again when her tiny hand was engulfed in his and he hauled her to her feet.

He didn't let go of it as he led her over; I could see her clutching it with all her might. My eyes searched Gail's face until they found her eyes. Wide and scared they glittered brightly at me with unspoken questions, her jaw set in determination. With a low noise in the back of my throat I slowly lowered myself down into the grass, never once breaking eye contact before dropping my head onto my paws in a docile position.

Gail let out a long breath before taking a step nearer, still squeezing Sam's hand like it was a life-line. "Embry?" she asked breathlessly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

I nodded my big wolfy head slowly, watching her warily. She let out a shaky laugh before putting a hand to her forehead.

"Oh this is insane...I'm mental! Off my rocker! Embry's a horse-bear-wolf and I'm completely batty!" Gail was beginning to sound slightly hysterical, swaying sightly where she stood. My heart throbbed painfully having to watch her freak out. I should be able to comfort her, hold her, tell her everything. Instead I was stuck as a freaking monster till Jared came with clothes. Some imprint I was.  
_  
Hey man, you're not a bad imprint. _Wait...was Paul actually trying to comfort me? _Oh shut up, it's not like it's easy._

"Sam?" I had never been so happy to see Jared in all my life. He stepped out of the bushes holding two faded pairs of cut-offs and grinned when he saw our predicament.

"Over here Jared." Sam was still watching Gail as he motioned him over. Jared bounded up to them and grinned at my imprint.

"Alright there Gail? Embry here's just gotta go phase back and then you'll get an explanation." He sounded far too pleased about this as he tossed the jeans in our direction. Paul caught his in his jaws and trotted off towards the trees. I was still trying hard not to scare Gail so I waited till the jeans had hit the floor before inching forward and picking them up in my mouth. I'd just turned around to follow Paul when her shaky voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait! E-Embry?" She paused for a moment. "Can you turn back round?"

I did as she asked, heart pounding wildly as I met her beautiful eyes. She half smiled while reaching her hand towards me. I gulped, then cringed as she snatched it back. It was physically painful that she was scared of me. "He won't bite me will he?"

Sam and Jared both grinned, hiding their laughter, but I couldn't help the low whine that escaped my mouth. She thought I'd hurt her? My heart burned painfully and I quickly shook my head.

For a fleeting moment a grin flashed across Gail's face and she stretched her hand back out, clenching her eyes shut. With my breath coming in quick, short pants I met her hand halfway, feeling her freeze as she felt the fur of my muzzle.

"Wow..." A slow grin spread across Gail's face, eyes shooting open. "That was...pretty awesome." She sighed. " Alright wolf-man, go change."

Not needing to be told twice I trotted under cover of trees, passing Paul as he jogged back to the others. Because of his anger problems he found it harder to phase back into a human which was why it took him longer, but in the short time I'd been a wolf he'd been getting better.

I don't think I've ever phased so fast before in my life, so eager was I to get back to my imprint. The fact that she hadn't run screaming yet could only be a good thing, right? When I got back, Gail was sitting in the middle of the guys, rubbing her temples and muttering to herself. The Guys were talking over her head, but turned to give me an encouraging grin when they realised I was back.

Very subtly they backed away from us and headed off back in the direction of the beach, leaving me free to completely mess up my life on my own. _  
_"Hey Gail." My throat had suddenly gone very dry.

"Embry." Gail looked up at me, relief evident on her face. "What the hell just happened?"

I scratched the back of neck nervously. "Do you want to go to the beach first, so if you want to run screaming you won't get lost?"

She looked amused. "Don't you think that if I wanted to run I'd have done it already? I doubt it can get any worse, but sure, the beach sounds good."

I cringed internally. How the hell was I meant to do this? If I mucked up explaining it the guys would never let me live this down, not to mention Emily and Kim would kill me. They were great believers that the explanation of imprinting should be _romantic_, but had failed to be useful and actually explain what romantic _was. _Teenage boys like myself don't do romantic so I was pretty much screwed.

I waited as Gail gathered her fallen book from underneath the tree and picked up her bag, eyeing her book with interest. "Narnia? Does anyone seriously read those any more?"

She rounded on me with a steely gaze. "If that was a serious question then kindly remove your ass from this reservation." I grinned and raised my hands in surrender while she nodded her head approvingly. "I'm glad you've seen sense."

We walked in a comfortable silence, cutting away from the path to get to the beach faster. We broke through the trees around fifteen minutes later, Gail scowling at our surroundings.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid..._" she muttered, looking like she wanted to kick something.

"What's stupid?" I couldn't keep the grin off my face; Angry Gail was adorable. She looked up at me, a stunned expression on her face.

"How did you hear that?" My eyes widened. Oops.

"Um, well, you see...it's a sorta...wolf thing?" I tried to sound off-handed, but more achieved the pitch of a strangled cat. "I can kinda hear your heartbeat."

Oh way to sound stalkerish Embry, congratulations. Gail looked slightly weirded out. "Ok...I must've been wandering around for hours before finding the clearing, yet we got here in no time at all. That's what's stupid." She glared back at the offending trees as I relaxed again.

"What can I say? I'm skilled." A grin plastered itself back onto my face like it always did when I was around her and I pulled a twig out of her hair. "Come on."

She followed me, suddenly looking nervous again now that we had to discuss...it. We settled for sitting on a large piece of driftwood and when we were both comfortable I turned to her with my grin fading and my stomach in knots. "What do you want to know?"

"How are you a...werewolf?" She wrinkled her nose, like the word left a weird taste in her mouth. For a minute I didn't answer, trying to find something plausible to tell her, but in the end I panicked under her impatient stare and shouted the first thing that popped into my head.

"Vampires!" I blurted, chest heaving. My mind was frenzied for a moment, but the second the words left my mouth I realised just how stupid that answer was. Gail turned the colour of old porridge, a kind of sickly grey that really didn't look healthy.

"They're real?" she gasped, clutching the side of the log so hard her knuckles began to turn purple. I nodded, feeling like a trapped rabbit.

"A certain few guys in the tribe who have the right gene turn into werewolves when there are vampires near. We're protectors of the tribe." I choked out, hoping to make things slightly better. I noticed Gail's grip loosen slightly.

"But if you're a werewolf now, then that means..." she trailed off, staring up at me.

"Um, there used to be a coven of them up in Forks, but they didn't drink human blood and they couldn't come on our land. Now they've gone and there are only a few passing through." I reached out a hand towards her, but Gail drew back, flinching as if my touch burned. "Please don't leave me."

It was a low tortured whisper and I couldn't be sure she heard me. Then her head snapped up, determination blazing in her eyes. "Why?"

I was beyond confused. "Why what?" My whole body throbbed in the pain of rejection, my heart hitting the inside of my chest with the force of a battering ram.

"Why tell me? What makes me better than everyone else? I'm nothing special."

"Because I _love _you!" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and they just kept on coming. "There's something else in our legends, it's supposed to be rare, but it's when we find our soul-mates called imprinting. I've imprinted on _you _Gail."

She slumped backwards, jaw hanging open in total shock while I waited desperately for her to say something, _anything, _but her mouth just moved wordlessly like she was choking on air. Her eyes darted to mine, as if she was trying to find the lie, before dropping to the floor again. I fought the urge to double over- _she didn't want me. _If the pain was bad before then this was unbearable, like being ripped apart from the inside.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, suddenly feeling like I was going to pass out, my heart pounding in my ears. "I'll leave you alone."

Getting to my feet I shut my eyes and turned to go, hoping to find a nice hole to go die in, when a small warm hand latched onto my wrist.

"Let me go, Gail." I whispered, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"No." She spun me round like a rag doll, jerking my head down to her level. Then with her sweet breath fanning across my face, Gail leant in and pressed her mouth to mine.

She _kissed _me.

* * *

**Tada! So...how was his explanation? I kinda struggled with that, because I didn't want it to sound like Embry was being too formal, or launching into an epic tale. I'm quite happy with how it turned out, and it's actually round about my usual length this time.**

**Right...next chapter voting time. Last chapter the results for whose POV you wanted it in were incredibly close, so I was wondering if you'd like this chapter from Gail's POV too. If not, the other option is for the next section of story line. If you review, let me know what you'd like to see next.**

**Anyways, whether you review or not, I'll leave you with this thought-**

FETCHEZ LA VACHE!


	11. Chapter 11

***waves sheepishly* Uh...yeah. Hi. I'm back. *Ducks rotten fruit* I'm so awfully sorry you've had to wait so freaking long for this chapter! Things have just built up on my list of things to do, and then my Harry Potter forum got very busy, not to mention the amount of Homework I've got. I hope you don't completely hate me, and that you haven't totally given up on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do in no way own Twilight or the Werewolves. Only the MacGregors and all the awesome they come with.**

* * *

It's a strange thing when you find yourself in love.

It makes you do strange things that you never would have dreamed of doing otherwise...like kissing Embry Call for instance. Now I've never been kissed before, and I never dreamed that I would be the one to start the kiss, or that Embry Call would be the one on the receiving end. It had crossed my mind of course, but had long since been crossed off as impossible. The thought just made me feel embarrassed.

And didn't I just feel stupid right now. The poor boy might have said he loved me and that we were soul mates, but that didn't mean I had to go and _kiss _him. I think I may have just triumphed in the top 'Fail-proof Ways to End Your Life'. So bearing this in mind, I may as well enjoy what I've got.

Embry's lips were amazingly soft, curving and full and the heat radiating off him warmed right through me. Of course the fact that he wasn't kissing back completely killed the moment and I pulled back after about 3 seconds, staring at an interestingly coloured pebble by my big toe. Grey is such a wonderful colour don't you think?

"Did you just...kiss me?" I winced, internally taking note of the fact he didn't sound completely disgusted.

My mouth felt dry. "Maybe." Silence. I nudged the pebble with my toe, peeking up through my eyelashes and chewing my bottom lip. A grin was spreading across Embry's face and all of a sudden it felt like I was being squished up against a brick wall, all the air leaving my lungs with a choking sound. Actually I didn't care very much (aside from the fact I couldn't breathe) because I was in fact squashed up against Embry's broad chest, inhaling his earthy smell.

"Oh thank God." He muttered, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "_Thank God._"

I prised my head off his soft skin (internal squeal) and smiled faintly up at him. "What are we exactly?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, which I certainly felt. "Together?" It could be considered quite unhealthy, how much unnecessary joy that one little word caused me. In fact, it felt like all of my brain cells were imploding and melting through my skull. My grin must have said it all and I was crushed even tighter.

I didn't mind a bit.

* * *

"Gail, you're completely over-reacting." Embry was amused to say the least at my terror of meeting new people. "Emily is the least-violent person I know."

This didn't make me feel much better. "So?" I whined. "It doesn't stop me making a fool of myself!" Even though he had his back to me, I could _feel _Embry roll his eyes. I was also particularly apprehensive about seeing Sam Uley again- the last time we'd been near each other I'd looked like a gibbering idiot, and even though it was understandable I still felt stupid.

"You'll be fine." I sucked my teeth and let myself be dragged along.

Sam and this Emily person's house was very close to the beach, only a couple of minutes up from where we were sitting actually, so I didn't have much mental prep time. Embry chatted mindlessly as if I wasn't freaking out behind him. We stopped at a small white gate for a moment before he turned to me with a serious expression. "When you first see Emily, try not to stare." He grimaced. "When Sam was very new, he...he lost control and she was too close."

My stomach dropped through my feet. He bloody _what?_ Embry shook his head quickly. "He regrets it every day, Gail. And I promise, I would _never _hurt you." Soul-mates. I had to remember that. We were Soul-mates; he wasn't going to hurt me. Oh don't look at me like that- just because I'd accepted him didn't mean all my fear had poofed out of the galaxy!

"I trust you." He beamed at me once more before he pushed open the gate and covered the tiny front garden in two giant steps. I didn't even have time to compose myself before entering- the boy just walked in like he owned the place. Instantly the deep smell of chocolate-chip muffins enveloped me, bringing a dreamy smile to my face momentarily. How long had it been since breakfast again? My state of bliss didn't last very long when I became all too conscious of the numerous voices coming from the door straight in front of my nose. I knew I'd met everyone except Emily...but, you know me. I felt like a turtle. An awkward one.

Like the royal tosser Embry is, he flung open the door like we were the President or something, creating a crash I think Pluto could hear. I had no chance against super-sonic hearing werewolves. Everybody's eyes flickered from the TV to us standing in the doorway. Paul waved absent-mindedly and turned back to the game that was on- he was now officially my favourite.

Jared and Sam took one look at our joined hands and grinned. I blushed and turned the same colour as my hair. "Are you alright Gail?" Uley asked me reaching out a hand to shake mine, even though I'd been clinging off him a while ago.

"Umm, I think so." I told him, while Jared and Embry high-fived in an extremely camp way. Because I'm nice I didn't point it out, but I caught Paul's eye and had to fight laughter. He'd seen it too.

I was saved my a clattering from the kitchen which was followed by a small woman with long, shiny black hair. She was carrying a large tray of _huge _muffins and some cookies. The smell alone almost made me faint from joy. This was obviously Emily, and she was a Cookie _God. _When she looked up my tummy did a weird little flip. Embry had warned me but nothing really prepares you for the disfiguring scars that marred her face. Three dark grooves tore through Emily's left cheek, narrowly missing her eye.

She was one of those lucky people apparently, that even with something uglifying you wouldn't dream of calling them bum-ugly to their face or otherwise. Her right cheek was still stunning and she had a warm smile that shone through her scars regardless. I tried my best to hide my shock but I wasn't sure I completely succeeded (luckily I was facing away from Sam- _awkward_) and Emily didn't seem to notice. She swept forward and pulled me to her, hugging the living daylights out of me.

"Oh, you must be Gail!" She beamed and I nodded breathlessly and smiled. "Come with me to the kitchen, these lot are useless when there's a game on." True enough, Embry was already on the couch with his pack mates, me totally forgotten. Boys.

The kitchen was light and open, the walls a cream colour, the cabinets a honey toned wood. I sat at the worn table in the middle of the room and watched as Emily brought out more muffins and some tea. Even though the kitchen was painted in some really quite dull colours Emily managed to bring it to life as she bustled around, chattering at the top of her voice. Within five minutes I throughtly admired her.

"I'm so happy to have finally met you! I don't have many friends apart from the boys, and Embry's talked of nothing else but you for the past week." I blushed at this last bit, clashing horribly with my hair. Emily laughed at me. "It takes a bit of getting used to, but being an Imprint's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I gulped my tea and smiled awkwardly. "It's all a bit strange really...brilliant, but strange."

She grimaced sympathetically and patted the hand that rested on the table-top. "At least you didn't reject him like I did Sam. After a month you'll feel like you've been in it forever."

After that we didn't really speak of anything wolf-related, just blissfully mundane subjects. I'd had enough of the Super-Natural for one day. Emily was wonderful, very kind and sweet; she also had a wicked sense of humour and a very impressive bank of embarrassing Embry moments. I was having one of the best afternoons I'd had in a while and the muffins tasted just as good as they looked.

It was only when it got dark that I regretfully got to my feet and told her I needed to get home. Jessie would surely be home by now, and I knew he'd freak if I wasn't there by nightfall. The lump would assume I was still in the woods and go charging off trying to find me. Emily sent me off with a massive box of muffins and promise to come back in the morning which I was more than happy to agree to.

Embry was still grinning as he held my hand, gently stroking the knuckles. His smile was contagious and I was reminded just how lucky I was. Even though he'd done nothing overly interesting today that I hadn't been there for he still managed to find enough to talk about. I was quizzed over which sports team I supported, what music I liked, how long had I been into guitar? It was a bit like being on a Game-Show, but more fun. I was very tempted to refuse birthday information, but the mere sight of his pout shot that right out of the water. I was going to have to work on my immunity to that.

Embry also bluntly informed me I was coming back to Sam's tomorrow, whether I liked it or not. He was very pleased when I told him Emily had already forced me into that, and if it was possible his smile stretched even larger.

"Are you a Cheshire cat or something? That grin is really beginning to frighten me." He glared at me playfully and nudged my shoulder.

"You're a cruel, cruel girl Gail." He shook his head, putting a hand to his heart in mock pain.

"Drama Queen." We were on my street now and the living room light was on. I turned to Embry who was still pouting and laughed, kissing his boiling cheek. "Try and survive until tomorrow, won't you?"

"What, I don't get a proper kiss?" My smile was instantaneous and I lent forward towards him, even as he lifted me up so I could reach properly. His lips were just as smooth as before, sweet and perfect beneath mine. It quickly turned into a hug, Embry's flaming skin warming me instantly.

I slipped into the house with my fingertips still touching my lips, which were set in a soft smile. I stood calmly through Jessie racing down the hallway and giving me a hug that almost broke several ribs, replying rather vaguely to his questions.

Oh I loved life.

* * *

***coughs awkwardly* Was it worth the wait? If not I'm SO SORRY, and you have my full permission to set a pack of rabid donkeys on me. I can't promise the next update will be instant, but I shall try my very hardest to make sure it's soon!**

**I love you all very muchly- feedback? (Yes, I'm shameless and begging)**


End file.
